verdadconsecuencia
by lady bellatrix black
Summary: una castaña,una pelirroja y una rubia estan desveladas y sueltas x hogwarts!su propuesta:un "inocente" juego.aunq ellas no contaban con 2 pares de oyentes.que pensaran ellos al escuharlas y saber sus secretos?CONFESIONES ESCANDALOSAS aclararac:SOLO HUMOR.
1. Chapter 1

los personajes prestados la imaginacion mia...grax rowling por crearlos y dejarnos jugar con ellos.

**VERDAD-CONSECUENCIA**

-Mira Ginny cuando te dije que estaba desvelada y tu me propusiste algo divertido no me imaginaba exactamente esto- dijo Hermione poniendo énfasis en la anteúltima palabra.

La castaña y la pelirroja iban por los corredores de Hogwarts encubiertas bajo la famosa capa de invisibilidad de Harry Potter, el motivo: eran la una de la madruga y por lo tanto ellas deberían estar durmiendo plácidamente en sus dormitorios.

-y que pensaste en una partida de ese juego muggle scubre?- pregunto sarcásticamente Ginny, sospechando en realidad que esa era la idea primaria de su amiga.

Hermione enrojeció afirmando las conjeturas de Ginny- es scrabble- corrigió Hermione sin desmentir las palabras de la pelirroja que sonrió satisfecha al notar ese detalle.

-se puede saber dónde vamos?-protesto la gryffindor mayor, tratando de cambiar de tema.

- a encontrarnos con luna, ella tampoco puede dormir-le contesto la menor. Hermione la miro boquiabierta.-me he comunicado con ella por intermedio de los galleons que usábamos para el ED-le explico al ver la cara de consternación de su amiga-resultaron muy útiles-continuo diciendo entre risitas.

-Ginny sabes muy bien que no los encante con ese propósito-se quejo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.- y apropósito, se puede saber que haces tu con la capa de Harry?-cuestiono curiosa.

Ginny la miro de soslayo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado, evidente aun pese a la oscuridad.

-me la presto-contesto lacónica, Hermione la miro con las cejas levantadas como evidente gesto de que esperaba escuchar mas.

-para que saliera de su habitación-prosiguió Ginny, hablo tan deprisa por la vergüenza que las palabras se yuxtapusieron en su garganta. La castaña iba abriendo su boca conforme las palabras brotaban, gesto que no abandono durante unos minutos- gi-ne-vra- exclamo la chica poniendo énfasis en cada silaba.

-queeee???- pregunto Ginny pretendiendo hacerse la desentendida.-vamos Hermione Harry es mi novio-le dijo al ver que la castaña conservaba el gesto de desaprobación-te parecer a ron!-bufo al no obtener un cambio en el semblante de la castaña con sus palabras anteriores.

No pudieron, igualmente continuar, con su conversación, pues luna estaba parada al pie de una escalera como si fuesen las tres de la tarde y no la una de la mañana.

-luna!- exclamo Ginny-que haces parada ahí tan campante te pueden ver!.

-Ginny, Hermione!-las saludo alegremente la rubia haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de la pelirroja. Ambas aludidas cubrieron a luna con la capa de Ginny haciéndole gestos para que no hablara tan fuerte.

-bueno!-dijo luna divertida-que haremos?-susurro al notar el ceño fruncido de las gryffindor. Ginny se envaro al oír aquellas palabras lo único que ella tenía planeado era reunirse con luna y Hermione después no había pensado que harían o a dónde irían-puuess-balbuceo al ver que todas las miradas se dirigían a ella.

-Ginny no me dirás que nos has hecho salir a mitad de la noche sin saber realmente que era eso tan "divertido" que querías hacer??-cuestiono Hermione eufórica y ceñuda…

-pues yo tengo hambre- comento luna con su habitual tono soñador-vamos a las cocinas-afirmo más que propuso.

-eso iba a decir yo- dijo Ginny aprovechándose de la idea de la ravenclaw que la miro sonriente.

***

Cuando llegaron a las cocinas luego de acoplarse lo mejor que pudieron bajo la capa de invisibilidad suspiraron de alivio al no ser descubiertas.

-mmm quisiera unos pastelitos de dulce y una infusión de guardirraiz –comenzó a pedir cordialmente luna a un amable elfo que se había acercado a ella para servirla. Al oír su pedido el elfo la miro extrañado –disculpe, usted señorita, pero no tenemos esa infusión que nos pide señorita..-le dijo apenado. Luna le dio unas palmaditas amables- no te preocupes –lo consoló-yo te enseñare a hacerlo. El elfo la miro con ojos brillantes-solo necesitamos…-luna comenzó a mirar las alacenas dubitativa.

Mientras tanto Hermione y Ginny se sentaron en una ancha mesa rodeadas de tortas, galletitas y te, cordialidades que Hermione acepto a regañadientes y luego de unos largos minutos de insistencia.

Ginny movía su pie derecho aburrida mientras miraba a luna enseñarle a los elfos como se preparaba la infusión de guardirraiz. Hermione la miraba de reojo, se sentía culpable pues ella había sido la que había despertado a Ginny porque no podía dormir lo que contrajo que luna también se uniese por lo que si las descubrían seria su culpa y encima de castigarlas ni siquiera podrían decir que habría valido la pena.

Verdad o consecuencia-dijo de repente.

Ginny y luna la miraron extrañadas- es un juego muggle –explico Hermione- en donde eliges una opción a la que debes responder o elegir con sinceridad y sin optar por el silencio.-vamos!-las animo al ver que seguían con expresión dudosa -es divertido, empezare yo para que vean. Y mirando a Ginny divertida cuestiono- verdad o consecuencia?.

En ese instante las chicas creyeron oír un ruido tras unas cajas pero un elfo les dijo que winky, la elfina que pertenecía al señor crouch, dormía allí.

-verdad-contesto Ginny luego de la explicación del elfo.

-es verdad..Hermione hizo una pausa con ánimos de crear suspenso pero al ver que las reacciones de su amigas permanecían inmutables prosiguió-que anoche no fue la primera vez que entraste a la habitación de Harry?

En ese preciso instantes "winky" hacia unas fuerzas tremendas para irrumpir en escena.

-no salgas!-dijo entre dientes ron a Harry tomándolo de la túnica con más fuerza de la necesaria mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Harry y ron habían ido a las cocinas al verse desvelados, cuando estaban comiendo a cuatro manos escucharon un ruido por lo que se ocultaron tras las cajas desde donde ahora eran testigos de un juego peligroso.

**Flash back**

-que delicioso esta todo esto-alababa Ron con la boca llena de pastel-no entiendo como Hermione protesta por estos elfos no hay lugar mejor que Hogwarts para ellos-considero mientras miraba con ojos brillantes unas galletitas con membrillo que un elfo traía en una bandeja-y es una bendición para nosotros que ellos estén aquí-prosiguió con su discurso, embelesado.

-será mejor que no le digamos ni una palabra a Hermione-reflexiono Harry que estaba tomando un té caliente-ya sabes-le explico a su amigo-nos regañara y quien sabe quizás hasta nos reste puntos!-medito.

-muy propio de Hermione-lo apoyo ron, unas migas escaparon de su boca y Harry se cubrió riendo-pero es nuestra amiga ante todo,..y apropósito-cambio de tema Ron-he querido preguntarte Harry, y tu capa?.

Harry se sonrojo y abrió su boca para contestar sin embargo ninguna palabra salió de su boca, un ruido en las puertas salvo su situación. Ambos amigos corrieron apresurados a esconderse pidiéndole a los elfos que no le dijeran a quien entrara que ellos estaban allí, tal fue su sorpresa cuando vieron ingresar a Ginny a Hermione y a luna con la capa de Harry.

-que hacen ellas con tu capa?-murmuro ron extrañado, Harry lo miro de soslayo pero se hizo el sordo y ahogo la pregunta de su amigo con otra-que hacen aquí?-cuestiono dudoso.

-tendríamos que salir-opino Ron-después de todo ellas también estan quebrando las normas, pero antes de decidirse Hermione había dicho – _verdad o consecuencia._

**End flash back.**

Ginny enrojeció al oír las palabras de su amiga.

-vamos Ginny!-la apremio la castaña satisfecha de la reacción de la pelirroja-tu querías diversión!

-es verdad-balbuceo Ginny, pese a eso las palabras sonaron claras y firmes.-ahora me toca a mí!-reclamo su turno-que eliges Hermione? Pregunto canturreando.

Hermione se envaro, sabía que Ginny tomaría revancha-verdad-contesto decidida.

Es verdad..-Ginny revoloteo sus ojos buscando la mejor pregunta, la castaña supo por su semblante que la había hallado- que Cormac ha hecho algo totalmente desagradable para que te escaparas de él en la fiesta de slughorn?.

Es verdad-confirmo Hermione.

-y..-prosiguió Ginny-eso tan desagradable fue un beso?.

Ron estaba sumamente atento y Harry percibió como sus dedos apretaban con más fuerza de la necesaria las cajas que le servían de escondite.

-esa ya es otra pregunta Ginny y solo debo contestar a una-respondió astutamente la castaña, disfrutando de su buena excusa para disuadir la respuesta. Ginny se cruzo de brazos protestando por lo bajo.

-y luna?-continuo la castaña.

-yo eligiere consecuencia.-contesto inmediatamente la rubia sin mostrar el menor temor de revelar algo vergonzoso.

- si tendrías que besar a alguno de estos chicos cual sería-pregunto risueña Hermione sonrosada por su atrevimimiento-theodore Nott, Zabini, o Draco Malfoy-propuso escandalizada de aquellas horribles, a su modo de ver, opciones.

Luna la miro perpleja-supongo que..-medito. –Zabini es demasiado ..-movió sus manos como buscando una descripción y miro a sus amigas que asintieron como sin necesidad de palabras hubiesen comprendido exactamente lo que luna pensaba.-es verdad- asintió Ginny-y Nott es muuuyy horrible-enfatizo.

-supongo que queda Malfoy-comento Hermione entre risas irónicas.

-yo lo besaría a él sin Ginny sonando demasiado convincente.

Harry sintió una furia crecer dentro de el, el león de los celos rugía incontenible.

-pero esa niña esta…comenzó a farfullar ron.

-loca!-termino Hermione –Draco Malfoy!-exclamo horrorizada, pronunciando claramente el nombre como si Ginny no lo hubiese escuchado bien.

-si le quitaras todo esa egocéntrica actitud no es feo yo diría que si fuese buena persona sería irresistible-apoyo luna a la pelirroja, que asintió.

Hermione frunció sus labios como si no la convenciera las palabras de sus amigas-supongo que es verdad-dijo contra todo pronóstico.

-queee?- Harry tapo la boca de ron agachándose lo mas humanamente posible al ver que las miradas de las chicas se dirigían al lugar donde ellos estaban, no quería ni pensar en las consecuencias si llegaban a descubrirlos.

-bueno Ginny creo que te toca a ti-dijo luna-que eliges?

Consecuencia-respondió la pelirroja.

Luna medito y sonrió soñadora-si tuvieses que nombrar al chico más lindo de Hogwarts, sin que cuente Harry,-aclaro al ver que la pelirroja abría la boca para contestar sin siquiera pensarlo-quien seria?-

-no creo que esa pregunta tenga que ver mucho con una consecuencia-rebatió.

-contesta Ginny da igual- Le reclamo la castaña ansiosa de saber la respuesta.

-supongo que cedric diggory, aunque el esta…-sin terminar la frase se quedo mirando a sus amigas en silencio.

-cedric era hermoso-continuo Hermione por su amiga.

Ron y Harry se miraban boquiabiertos realmente no querían ser testigos de aquellos secretos. No podían siquiera imaginarse mirarlas a la cara sabiendo que consideraban a cedric hermoso y a Draco Malfoy irresistible

-y quien besa mejor Hermione?-pregunto divertida Ginny con evidentes ánimos de cambiar de tema ¿krum o mac laggen?

-yo no he dicho que haya besado a cormac!.-protesto la castaña evidenciándose con su creciente rubor.

-no claro!-ironizo Ginny-pero el te ha besado a ti o no?.-

-puede..-comenzó a titubear la castaña.

-si o no?-la apuro Ginny ansiosa de escuchar la respuesta de su amiga.

Ron escuchaba atento, de repente se le antojo que no había lugar mejor que allí acurrucado con las piernas entumecidas para pasar una noche de desvelo.

-es muy tarde creo que será mejor volver!-dijo Hermione escapando a la curiosidad de Ginny.

-vamos Hermione contesta! –protesto la menor haciendo pucheros al ver como Hermione se dirigía a la puerta.

Vámonos Ginny!-le insistió firmemente.

Entonces contesta esto!-exclamo Ginny que parecía empecinada en robarle alguna confesión a Hermione. -Besarías a Ron?

A que se debe..-se escandalizo la castaña que se paró en seco al escucharla tiñéndose de un rojo violento.

Harry miro a Ron asombrado, este se hallaba tan pálido e inmóvil que Harry temió que lo hayan petrificado..Como se le ocurría a Ginny preguntar aquello??

Contesta…-continuo machacando la pelirroja

Te lo diré camino a la sala, me da la sensación de que estas paredes escuchan- la evadió Hermione, sin duda buscando dilatar aquella situación.

Todo Hogwarts tiene paredes.-refuto Ginny impaciente.

Entonces al aire libre, ahí te lo diré- le contesto ingeniosamente la mayor.

Mañana en el lago y no te salvas-se dio por vencida Ginny que había comprendido que esa batalla estaba perdida mas la guerra era la guerra y ella era una ganadora.

Harry y ron, se miraron perplejos ambos sabían lo que el otro pensaba: tenían una nueva operación de detectives.

* * *

HOLA A TODOS ESTA ES MI CUARTA HISTORIA, ME ANIME A SUBIR ALGO "DISTINTO" AUNQUE SIEMPRE SE TRATE DE MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO..

ESPERO QUE GUSTE..GRAX A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS EN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS BESOTES! CAROLA


	2. prenda

gracias a los reviews! aca va una continuacion no pensada desde un primer momento....

****prenda****

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó muy temprano y despabilada pese a la trasnochada, pensar en ella le arranco una sonrisa de los labios, tendrían que hacer más seguido "cosas de chicas", lo comentaría con Ginny sin dudarlo, al pensar en ella sintió un extraño escozor pero no le dio importancia mas bajo al comedor donde desayunaría con sus dos mejores amigos en todo el mundo.

-hola chicos!-los saludo alegremente.

-hola Hermione!-le respondieron al unisonó los gryffindor.

En ese instante Ginny entro en el gran salón con una enorme sonrisa enmarcando su rostro, fue cuando vio aquel pícaro gesto que Hermione supo el porqué del escozor al recordar el nombre de la pelirroja.

-chicos tengo que ir a la biblioteca-dijo tan rápido que los muchachos la miraron extrañados.

-que te sucede?-cuestiono Harry preocupado-parece que si hubieses visto un fantasma!. Ron lo miro algo extrañado-siempre vemos fantasmas! Razono.

-es un dicho muggle!-explico Harry lacónico, ya que no tenía ganas de exponerle a su amigo que los muggles no acostumbraban ver a fantasmas flotar campantemente por sus casas, solo se limito a mirar al lugar donde se dirigía la vista horrorizada de su amiga pensaba encontrarse con mclaggen o incluso con viktor krum! Pero jamás creyó ver lo que vio: a Ginny Weasley.

-Hermione vamos a dar un paseo!- al escuchar las palabras de su novia supo el porqué de la languidez de Hermione, también supo que lo que dijo Ginny no fue una pregunta más bien fue una orden.

-imposible!-rebatió la castaña.

-vamos Hermione dar un paseo por el lago te hará bien!-agrego ron en un intento desesperado de saber respuestas, ambas amigas lo miraron perplejas y Harry automáticamente le propino un buen pisotón.

-tengo que estudiar demasiado! Me tengo que ir ya mismo!-se obstino Hermione .tomo de prisa sus cosas y parecía que iba a desaparecerse allí mismo si eso hubiese sido posible

Pero en ese instante un nuevo gryffindor ingresaba a desayunar y parecía dirigirse exactamente al mismo lugar donde estaban ellos. Cormac mclaggen caminaba con paso decidió y miraba fijamente a Hermione que lanzo un carraspeo de desesperación. Harry tomo a tiempo a ron antes de que se le lanzase encima aunque eso no hubiese sido necesario ya que Hermione tomo a Ginny por un brazo y salió rápidamente de allí.

-ron tiene razón, no me vendría nada mal un paseo por el lago-dijo mientras arrastraba a la pelirroja del lugar dando toda la vuelta por la mesa de ravenclaw para no pasar junto a mclaggen.

Ron miro a Harry impaciente parecía que el resorte invisible en su trasero estaba a punto de expulsarlo.

-no pensaras ir?-lo cuestiono Harry.

-no!-respondió ron con un chillido- iremos—soltó finalmente, luego de una pausa prolongada.

***

-bueno Ginny aquí es donde te abandono-dijo la castaña que se proponía enfilar hacia la biblioteca.

Hermione Granger!-protesto la pelirroja con énfasis mientras la tomaba de un brazo-tú me debes respuestas.

-Ginny tendrá que ser en otro momento porque…

-porque nada-la interrumpió cortante-o me respondes o tendrás que cumplir con una prenda.

Hermione la miro extrañada.- he investigado-aclaro Ginny con el habitual tono de sabionda que usaba su amiga- resulta que omitiste- remarco-una parte del juego. La castaña enrojeció hasta las orejas- si no respondes debes cumplir una prenda así que ahora elige!-exigió.

***

-no puedo creer que me hayas convencido-rezongo Harry que seguía a ron por el gran salón-como se supone que vamos a ocultarnos?

-improvisaremos- zanjo ron- apúrate Harry o no llegaremos a oír nada!-protesto el pelirrojo apretando el paso.

-no creo que esto esté bien-Harry meneaba la cabeza en actitud reticente-ayer fue una casualidad pero lo de hoy ..

-vamos Harry no me hagas darle la razón a Malfoy al llamarte "san Potter!"- mascullo el pelirrojo.

-no me nombres a Malfoy!-gruño el niño que vivió-pensar que Ginny lo encontraba atractivo lo hacía volverse loco.

-ves!-dijo un ron entusiasmado que había percibido el dejo de celos en la vos de su amigo-quizás escuches algo interesante.

En ese instante pasaron dos cosas simultáneamente, Hermione se debatía entre una elección y lavender Brown se acercaba a los saltitos a los gryffindor que salían del gran salón-ro-ro!-chillo, provocando que Hermione y Ginny voltearan a ver. –a donde ibas?-le pregunto mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos pero no espero respuestas ya que le estampillo un estruendoso beso.

-elijo la prenda!- grito Hermione con ira contenida, no pensaba responder a esa pregunta jamás.

-bien-dijo Ginny dubitativa que al presenciar aquella escena dedujo el porqué de la respuesta de su amiga-tendrás que…-trato de pensar en algo lo bastante desagradable para que Hermione admitiera de una buena vez lo que sentía por Ron, la aceptación era el primer paso luego podría quitárselo a esa ventosa de lavender Brown- pedirle disculpas a cormac mclaggen por plantarlo en la fiesta de slughorn y- agrego entusiasmada por su propia rapidez- debo verte hacerlo!

-hecho-afirmo Hermione aunque la decisión de su voz le pareció totalmente ajena.

***

Hermione no entendía porque Ginny le hacía padecer de semejante manera si ella sabia la respuesta! Para que torturarla? Ella sabia la respuesta, ginevra Weasley quería oírlo de sus propios labios, pero no se dejaría humillar de semejante manera incluso prefería disculparse con el bruto de maclaggen. Iba pensando en todo aquello y en como zafaría de la situación mientras ingresaba por el orificio del retrato de la dama gorda, la sala común de gryffindor estaba abarrotada de gente, Ginny y Harry estaban sentados en un sillón y ron estaba a su lado aunque no parecía participar de la charla de los novios pues él estaba entrelazado con la suya, la castaña sintió una patada en el hígado ante aquella imagen, se propuso a deshacer los pasos dados para irse de allí no soportaba ver a ron con aquella "sopapa" que tenía como novia. Cuando escucho su nombre.

-Hermione!-un chico rubio bajaba del dormitorio de los chicos. La aludida camino vacilante hacia el muchacho y le sonrió quedadamente.

-cormac-balbuceo mientras de reojo observaba a ron librarse de la batalla grecorromana que estaba librando con lavender.-veras-le dijo, decidió que aquel momento era el mejor para cumplir y librase de una buena vez de aquella ridícula prenda, Ginny estaba presente observando con ojos anonadados y lo mejor ron también.- quería pedirte disculpas por lo grosera que fui contigo.- lo soltó todo junto y rápido hasta que incluso le pareció que hablaba una persona ajena pero, el chico había entendido muy bien aquella maraña de palabras por que conforme estas brotaban una sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro.

Solo-acoto el gryffindor poniéndose serio-si aceptas salir conmigo nuevamente. Hermione sintió un ruido sordo y un gruñido de cormac-algun problema Weasley?-inquirió con sorna, pero la voz de ron no se escucho. Hermione supo, tristemente, que ron jamás iba a interceder por ella- acepto!-respondió con énfasis, cormac se hincho con orgullo y mirando con burla a ron hablo más fuerte de lo requerido- muy bien mañana tendrás una cita con con cormac maclaggen!

* * *

Bueno a pedido de los que quisieron que continúe esta historia aquí les va!! Espero no decepcionarlos con la continuación ….. es bastante corto y no tan gracioso pero me quería reservar "la cita" para un solo capitulo… lo amerita!jjaja ahí si prometo poner todo mi empeño!

La idea original era un solo capitulo, pero estoy más que feliz porque me pidieron que continuara no podía más que hacer lo pedido como muestra de agradecimiento a cada una de ustedes! **Gracias totales**!! (Chivo de cerati inevitable! Jaja) **Carola**


	3. una segunda cita con cormac

****una segunda cita con cormac****

**quien dijo que las segundas partes son malas?¿!**

Hermione caminaba nerviosa por su habitación, en realidad hacia exactamente una hora con varios minutos y segundos que hacia el mismo circulo a tal punto que temía mirar a sus pies y encontrar un surco en el suelo. Todavía no podía creer que hubiese aceptado una segunda cita con mclaggen, tic tac, tic tac. Porque era una SEGUNDA cita, bum, bum, bum, la primera vez era perdonable pero meterse por segunda vez en la boca del lobo!, tic tac, tic tac, tropezar con la misma piedra, bum, bum, y por la misma razón, tictac. Hermione poso sus manos en sus odios pero parecía que escuchaba el sonido de su corazón y del reloj irónicamente mas fuerte!. _Estúpido ron_!-maldijo interiormente, desvió sin ganas la mirada al reloj, ya era hora, tomo su abrigo y bajo a la sala común.

***

-no sería más facil decirle que la quieres!-protesto Harry por enésima vez mientras trataba de seguir los trancos de su amigo.

-tu también la quieres y tampoco se lo dices- dijo ron en un intento de hacerse el desentendido- Hermione es nuestra amiga es nuestro deber cuidarla!. Harry miro incrédulo a su amigo no podía creer que fuese tan hipócrita iba a expresárselo en voz alta pero el pelirrojo continuo con su discurso-además no sabemos con que puede salir el bruto de mclaggen! . Harry meneo la cabeza, aunque no podía negar que el pelirrojo tenía algo de razón, ya se podía ver oculto en algún lugar espiando la cita de su amiga.

***

-yo todavía no puedo creer que ese Weasley me haya ganado en las pruebas de guardián estoy seguro de que Potter uso alguna artimaña..

Hermione fingió su sorpresa con un ataque de tos, Cormac apenas la miro y continuo con su perorata- te parece que vayamos al lago?-le pregunto.

Claro-respondió una sorprendida Hermione no podía creer que aquel tipo le preguntase algo que no fuera sobre lo que ella opinaba de él.

-allí van!-ron paro su andar tan de repente que Harry tuvo que frenarse hasta con las uñas de sus pies para no colisionar estruendosamente con ron así y todo no pudo evitarlo del todo aunque el pelirrojo ni se inmuto y salió rápidamente caminando hacia el mismo lugar que iban Hermione y Cormac.

-Bien…-tanteo el terreno mclaggen- así que posición de quidditch es tu favorita?

Hermione lanzo un carraspeo audible-ya te he dicho que no me gusta el quidditch-enmarco la castaña no podía creer que ni siquiera se acordase de lo que le había repetido una y mil veces.

-pero salías con krum no?-le inquirió el gryffindor como si una cosa conllevase a la otra-o era por fama que tu..?

-que yo que?-lo interrumpió Hermione molesta.

-eres amiga de Harry Potter..-razono Cormac como si con aquello quisiese echar luz sobre el tema.

La castaña boqueo ofendida no podía creer lo que escuchaba acaso aquel sujeto la tenía como una, _una mujer fatal,_ al pensar en esto recordó el rostro sonrojado de ron cuando en cuarto año la previno sobre la impresión que Rita skeeter podía divulgar.

-Harry es mi amigo!-rebatió con voz chillona-por la excelente persona que es! Y Salí con viktor por la misma razón!.

-creo que no será necesario intervenir-dijo un risueño ron mientras trataba de ocultarse lo mejor posible tras un árbol.

-pero de que hablas entonces?- se extraño Cormac- teniendo como amigo al capitán del equipo y habiendo salido con uno de los mejores buscadores del mundo.

-que tu no sepas hablar de otra cosa que quidditch no significa que todo el mundo sea igual!-le replico Hermione furiosa, las palabras de Cormac la habían irritado sobremanera.-hablabamos de muchas cosas, sobre nuestros sueños, nuestros pasatiempos-continuo la castaña ligeramente culpable por el arrugado rostro que Cormac había puesto ante sus palabras.

-quidditch y quidditch-respondió Cormac cambiando el semblante al notar el súbito cambio de voz de Hermione-creo que he metido la pata otra vez-razono algo decepcionado al ver los labios fruncidos de la chica.

-algo-acepto Hermione sonriente.

-_por lo menos le he arrancado una sonrisa_-se tranquilizo mentalmente el muchacho, estaba sumamente nervioso que era lo que debía hacer? Observo de reojo a la chica y vio que esta iba callada de brazos cruzados y sumamente pensativa..-_Como la primera vez_-rememoro, si no hacia algo URGENTE la castaña se le escurriría una vez mas y eso no podía permitirlo.. bastante se le habían reído sus amigos cuando se corrió la voz de que Hermione Granger lo había dejado plantado pero luego, para su buena suerte, ella se disculpo por su actitud, si bien fue el el que la siguió constantemente, por lo que no podía desaprovechar esa segunda oportunidad que se le presentaba. Pero como haría para que no se le escapase!? Si ni siquiera sabía de que hablarle! Que equivocado había estado al pensar que relacionarse con Hermione iba a ser pan comido! Aun recordaba la vez que lo invito a la fiesta de slughorn y como creyó que era a causa de su excelente juego de quidditch…

_**Flash back**_

Hermione estaba sentada en un rincón de la sala común cómodamente recostada sobre un sillón con un libro entre sus manos. Así fue como Cormac la vio cuando ingreso por el orificio del retrato de la dama gorda, no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada sobre sus piernas y aguantar una exclamación aunque un contenido suspiro exhalo de su boca lo que provoco la atención de Hermione.

-no has ido a la reunión de esta noche-comento Cormac con la intención de entablar algún tipo de conversación con la chica.

-he estado muy ocupada con los deberes, le he mandado mis disculpas con Ginny. Cormac sonrió satisfecho era la primera vez que Hermione Granger le dirigía mas de sos palabras, parecía ser que una sala a media luz y sin gente era lo que necesitaba para abordarla.

-además quiero terminar todos los deberes para ir a la fiesta de navidad –prosiguió la chica-tu iras verdad?-le pregunto. Mclaggen tardo unos minutos en contestar quería atrasar ese momento y disfrutarlo lo máximo posible estaba seguro de escuchar coquetería en la voz de la chica. Camino pavoneándose y tomo asiento enfrente de ella-claro-respondió- aunque no he decidido con quien…-le dijo con voz dulzona. El cebo ya estaba lanzado, no iba a invitarla inmediatamente mejor que creyera que tenía varias opciones, era lo menos que podía hacer, no se olvidaba que estaba rondando a la chica que había salido con viktor krum. A esa muchachita definitivamente le gustaban las estrellas y él pensaba ser la primera.

-quizás..Dijo Hermione interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico-podríamos ir juntos..

Cormac tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobre humanos para gritar un sí! Solo se limito a lanzarle su mirada más sexy y a dedicarle su mejor sonrisa.- seria todo un-ronroneo con parsimonia-placer.

_**End flash back**_

Entonces como podía ser que ella se le había escapado? El había estado tratando de impresionarla toda la noche para que viera que era tan o mejor jugador que el búlgaro o Potter, que era acaso lo que tenía que hacer? Se había equivocado con Hermione? Que era lo que había hecho krum para conquistarla? Que era exactamente lo que hacía Potter para estar todo el día con ella y saber de que hablarle? No era difícil deducirlo..por lo menos no lo había sido para él hasta que ella rebatió todos sus pensamientos… tal vez si se había equivocado con ella después de todo, no solo se rodeaba de gente con fama también solía verla con Weasley..

***

Ron miraba preocupado la escena, Hermione y Cormac se estaban alejando demasiado y el no podía escuchar lo que hablaban aunque a decir verdad no parecían estar haciéndolo.

-como se te ocurre dejar la capa de invisibilidad en manos de Ginny? En momentos como este te das cuenta lo que te hubiera servido?-protesto ron a un perplejo Harry.

-lo que ME hubiera servido??-se escandalizo el muchacho. Ron sin embargo, hizo caso omiso de su amigo y miraba desesperado un árbol cercano para poder seguir acechando a Hermione y su cita.

***

-Cormac lo lamento pero tengo que irme a estudiar –dijo Hermione interrumpiendo el silencio tajante entre ambos.

-Te acompaño a castillo-se apresuro a agregar el muchacho algo decepcionado.

-no hace falta- lo dispenso la chica y emprendió el camino pero Cormac la siguió.

***

-vamos por allí-lo apuro el pelirrojo, impaciente por no poder escuchar lo que Hermione le decía a Cormac, y ya se disponía a salir corriendo de su escondite cuando Harry lo tomo de la túnica impulsándolo fuertemente hacia atrás.- Hermione dio la vuelta-le explico el morocho cuando su amigo lo miro ceñudo.

***

-mañana podríamos recuperar el tiempo perdido-continuo hablando el muchacho.

-eh, la verdad es que estaré muy ocupada-vacilo la chica-toda la semana.

-esperare hasta la próxima entonces-insistió Cormac. Hermione lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa titubeante, ya vería como sacárselo de encima luego. Estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en una buena excusa.

***

-ya vuelven?-se sorprendió ron –la cosa no parecía ir muy bien-observo Harry y mirando de soslayo vio una ancha sonrisa enmarcando su rostro-hasta ella admite que mclaggen es un arrogante-comento con alegría en su voz. Harry tapo rápidamente su boca –cállate te va a escuchar!-lo reprendió- pebo si va buy bejos!-se quejo ron hablando lo mejor que podía entre la mano de Harry, el moreno se cayó la boca, no quería discutir con ron pero juraría que vio a Hermione dar un brusco giro de cabeza hacia el lugar donde estaban ocultos.

***

La castaña iba lívida, no lo podía creer sentía hormigueos en su estomago la punta de su dedos estaban endureciéndose ya casi no sentía la totalidad de sus manos.

-sucede algo?-inquirió Cormac

Pero ella lejos de demostrar su verdadero estado anímico le dedico una sonrisa coqueta-creo que podría hacerme un tiempo, si tu quieres claro!-le dijo con voz dulzona.

Cormac sonrió satisfecho-quieres acercarte al lago?-sugirió.

-no! rechazo, quizás con demasiado énfasis-sentemos en ese-enmarco-árbol.

Harry y ron se miraron horrorizados ¿Qué harían? No podían salir de allí porque los verían inevitablemente, solo les quedaba una cosa: acurrucarse y tratar de fundirse con el árbol. Escucharon los pasos de los chicos y al sentirlos cerca trataron de ni siquiera respirar.

-mi posición favorita es el de guardián-dijo de repente Hermione. Harry y ron se miraron perplejos ¿desde cuándo le gustaba el quidditch a su amiga?

-es tan-dijo haciendo una prolongada pausa-fascinante la manera que para el tiro..

-yo podría hacer un partido privado solo para ti- alardeo mclaggen. Harry y ron se miraron asqueados y ron simulo vomitar. Al contrario de lo que podían creer Hermione lanzo una risita tonta nada propia de ella.

-viktor me ha llevado a volar con él cuando estuve en Bulgaria-le informo arrogante.

¿Qué le sucede?-ron no hablo solo formo las palabras gesticulando pero Harry lo comprendió muy bien además el se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo.

Por lo visto a mclaggen tampoco le agrado aquel comentario porque un sonoro bufido se escucho- sigues viéndote con él?-pregunto receloso. ..y allí otra vez la risa tonta

-no, solo somos buenos-enfatizo una melosa Hermione-amigos. Cormac pareció satisfecho porque no emitió palabra y cuando lo hizo fue con una voz ronroneante.

-tu y yo encajamos muy bien-le dijo. Harry ron seguían anonadados y reprimieron una carcajada sin saber sin taparse la boca o tomarse el estomago.

-si yo también lo creo-corroboro la castaña aunque sus amigos notaron que mentía la conocían demasiado aparte no creían conocer a alguien más dispar para Hermione.

Cormac no cabía en sí de felicidad, no podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte.. Las cosas parecían ir bastante mal pero para su buena fortuna, una vez más, habían cambiado su rumbo y Hermione se encontraba receptiva…. Tal vez….si tal vez podría intentarlo ..Sonriéndole y mirándola galantemente fue acercándose lentamente a sus labios…

* * *

Como me ha costado este capitulooooo!! Jajaj la comedia no se me da muy bien, pero quede bastante conforme..Ustedes? este cap es un remake en realidad jaja pues había escrito otro pero si bien me había agradado no me cerraba era muy, digamos, melodramático ¿? Para eso esta mi otra historia "UNA NUEVA GENERACION" que la tengo algo abandonada es que me esta costando muchoooo …. Pero me pondré las pilas a full! O tratare por lo menos.

Infinitas gracias por los reviews y si continúe con esta historia fue por ellos…

Que les parece que hará Hermione? Es obvio que se dio re cuenta que ron y Harry estan espiándola jejej (por si alguno no la capto)ustedes harían lo mismo? Yo si jajaj

Que les parece Cormac? Esta bien enfocado? No me quiero desviar mucho del canon, es, a mi manera de ver , la gracia del personaje….

Asi que ..

**harukaIs:** aquí tienes la cita…espero q la disfrutes..

**amduu:** si definitivamente ron esta celosísimo! Jaja q hara si se da cuenta q Cormac trata de besar a Hermione?

**Aglaia**: queridísima amiga que decirte? Mas que gracias, gracias y gracias como me gustaría que algún día podamos hablar face to face! T quiero mucho!

**Pabaji:** me alegra que siguas la historia ( soy malísima en idiomas y tuve q buscar la traducción de lo q escribiste jaja a mi favor solo puedo decir que lo deduje bien pero tenía q sacarme las dudas jej)

**Ron+Hermione**: no t preocupes, hasta q mi cerebro de no los dejare con la duda.

Muchas gracias a todos ¡!

**carola**


	4. Chapter 4

**Obstinados**

_La rabia de los celos es tan fuerte que fuerza a hacer cualquier desatino._

Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra_ (1547-1616) Escritor español._

* * *

Ron había escuchado o más bien no escucho nada por lo que se asomo por el árbol y lo que vio lo horrorizo mc laggen se acercaba a Hermione y no precisamente para hablarle al oído..sin pensarlo tomo una pequeña piedra y se la aventó a la cabeza, Harry lo tomo justo a tiempo de la túnica para esconderlo .

-pero que…?-comenzó a balbucear Cormac extrañado. Hermione reprimió una carcajada creía saber muy bien de quien provenía aquella piedrecilla pero no se daría por aludida, más bien aprovecho la ocasión para desentenderse de la situación. – Creo que será mejor volver-le dijo. El la miro algo decepcionado pero asintió no sin antes arrancarle una promesa de que se verían al siguiente día.

-eso estuvo muy cerca- dijo ron en un suspiro que descargaba toda la tensión acumulado, Harry lo miro de soslayo preguntándose si su amigo se refería al hecho de que Hermione los descubriese o del beso que mc laggen estuvo a punto de darle.

-porque no hablas con ella y ya?-le inquirió Harry insistente. Ron no respondió –si llega a saber que la espías la perderás y si sigues saliendo con lavender también- le soltó con el ánimo de hacerlo entrar en razón, no podía creer que ron fuese tan terco y orgulloso. El pelirrojo balbuceo algo entre dientes de lo que Harry solo entendió "no pensó en mi cuando beso a krum y porque yo tendría que hacerlo con ella?" Harry meneo la cabeza no seguiría insistiendo su amigo era un caso perdido pero tampoco pensaba seguir de sherlock Holmes con Hermione por su orgullo estúpido.

***

Hermione llego a la sala común flaqueada por Cormac que insistió en acompañarla hasta el último momento en que fuese totalmente necesario despegarse de ella. Los enormes y curiosos ojos de Ginny fueron lo primero que vio al entrar, un simple cruce de miradas entre ambas fue suficiente.

-Hermione!-exclamo Ginny como si hiciese siglos que la esperaba- Harry y ron te buscaban necesitan ayuda con unos deberes-mintió perfectamente mientras se dirigía a ella- si nos disculpas!-se excuso ante Cormac que la miraba ceñudo y mientras tomaba a Hermione de un brazo le dedico una hipócrita sonrisa.

-la verdad es que no me cae naaaddaa bien-enfatizo la pelirroja ni bien terminaron de salir del retrato.

- a mi tampoco-la apoyó Hermione.

-fue una tortura verdad?-inquirió Ginny sobre la cita-hubiera sido mejor que dijeras que besarías a ron-le echo en cara. Hermione frunció sus labios-el muy cretino…-balbuceo y le conto a su amiga todo lo sucedido.

-que tercos!-expreso su amiga exasperada, Hermione la miro sin entender muy bien sus palabras.

-tu y ron –le dijo como si con eso se explicase.

Yo?-se escandalizo la castaña. –él es el que me espía, el que sale con otra…..

-y tú la que le da celos con alguien que tiene menos cerebro que él!-termino la pelirroja.

Hermione abrió su boca para replicar pero luego de unos minutos de no emitir sonido gutural se cruzo de brazos.

-en fin-descarto Ginny despejando ilusoriamente con la mano el malhumor de su amiga-ahora lo importante es cómo vas a deshacerte de cormac. En ese instante ron y Harry se acercaban por las escaleras temerosa de que hayan escuchado su conversación Hermione hablo en voz alta. –cormac es tannnnn ….dulce-mintió.

-si toda una rana de chocolate-agrego ron dándole un codazo a Harry para que festeje su chiste pero este solo tomo su estomago bajo la mirada de advertencia de silencio de su novia.

- no tanto como lav-lav, ro-ro!-le retruco la castaña, ante esas palabras el pelirrojo frunció el ceño sin saber que replicar. Hermione se sintió satisfecha hasta que lavender salió disparada del retrato de la dama gorda.

-ro, ro!-exclamo-sabia que te acercabas a mí!-chillo.- puedo olerlo!-les susurro a modo de confesión a las dos chicas que solo se miraron rodando los ojos, dándose vuelta justo a tiempo para no presenciar la batalla bucal entre los "tortolos".

-tal vez no sea tan mala idea salir con cormac- dijo Hermione al ver pasar a ron y a lavender colgada de el por su lado. Ginny sola atino a mirarla no podía defender a su hermano ni tratar de preservar a su amiga para él cuando este era un idiota que se empeñaba en perderla irremediablemente.

Harry por su lado solo intercambio una mirada de pesar y comprensión con su novia….quizás era hora de intervenir..

Solo por el bien de ellos.

* * *

Se que hace mil que no actualizaba ………


	5. el chisme del siglo

**capitulo 5 ****el chisme del siglo.**

* * *

Hermione no podía creer el rumbo que estaba tomando su vida…estaba prácticamente saliendo con cormac y hasta ya pensaba en el con su nombre de pila..oh no!-se horrorizo directamente pensaba en el…un duro golpe la saco de sus cavilaciones haciéndola estremecerse.

-no te alteres Granger que no soy mc laggen- Draco Malfoy la miraba, evidentemente el duro golpe había sido contra su pecho.

-lárgate de aquí Malfoy!-le espeto sin saber muy bien que decir.

-vaya!- le contesto fingiendo sorpresa – no puedo creer que tengas pretendientes con ese genio y ese cabello.

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos dispuesta a decirle unas cuantas verdades a Malfoy sobre lo que opinaba ella de su oxigenado cabello y su duro pecho cuando una voz irrumpió su intento.

-cállate Malfoy!-ron se acercaba a ellos en evidente alerta, el rubio cerca de Hermione no presagiaba nada bueno.

-está bien!-se defendió Malfoy alzando las manos con la ironía marcada en sus facciones- he de reconocer que a pesar de todo tiene bonitas piernas.

-retira lo dicho!-bramo ron encolerizado y a punto de que su rostro se asemejara con el mas rojo tomate de la huerta de hagrid.

-y porque tendría que hacerlo? –al escuchar esas palabras totalmente increíbles para todos, sino supieran que esa era su voz, giraron sus cabezas para mirar a la castaña que pareciendo pensar lo que había dicho en un impulso se sonrojo- tú tienes a lav-lav para defender!- dijo de repente recuperando la compostura y altanería , al oír el sobrenombre de la novia de ron, Malfoy no pudo evitar reprimir una risilla socarrona lo que provoco que las miradas se dirigieran a su persona-y a ti- espeto la chica señalándolo con un dedo-gracias-agrego después de una pausa y dejando pasmados tanto al slytherin como al gryffindor salió presurosa del lugar sintiendo arder sus mejillas, no podía creer que Draco Malfoy pensara que tenia bonitas piernas y mucho menos que ella le había agradecido el halago.

***

Ginny no!-Harry trataba de no mirar al rostro a su novia sabia que gesto estaba utilizando en ese momento para que cediera como también sabía que si la miraba terminaría cediendo inevitablemente.

Vamos Harry!-insistió la muchacha con voz suplicante mientras lo tomaba del brazo y recostaba su cabeza sobre su hombro- Hermione y ron son tus amigos, tus mejores amigos.-enfatizo- eso sin mencionar que mi hermano también es tu cuñado…y que no quiero a lavender Brown en mi familia!

Pero Ginny..-trato de disuadirla Harry por enésima vez pero su insistencia se vio interrumpida al ver dirigirse en su misma dirección a uno de los sujetos sobre los que estaban hablando, Hermione Granger caminaba absorta y no parecía haberlos visto.

-Hermione! Sucede algo?-le pregunto preocupado el moreno al ver su rostro de consternación pero la chica solo balbuceo unas pocas palabras de las que solo entendieron " _Malfoy, piernas, Ronald, bonitas" _y luego continuo su camino.

Los novios se miraron perplejos.-que ha querido decir?- se intereso Ginny mirando en la dirección que había desaparecido su amiga.

-que Malfoy cree que ron tiene lindas piernas?-pregunto Harry incrédulo.

-o a ron le gustan las piernas atléticas de Malfoy?-agrego Ginny risueña.

-piernas atléticas?-la cuestiono Harry evidentemente celoso.

-es lo que dijo Hermione no?-se excuso tratándose de hacerse la desentendida y de no recordar las piernas de Draco Malfoy …

Harry la miro con el ceño fruncido quería replicarle que si también le parecían sexis las piernas de Malfoy pero eso sería ponerse en evidencia por lo que opto por el silencio.

-mira ahí viene Ron!-le aviso Ginny al moreno sacudiéndolo de un brazo, el pelirrojo se acercaba caminando a grandes zancadas y con el mal humor plasmado en su rostro.

-ese idiota de Malfoy!-rugió sin que nadie necesitara preguntarle que le sucedía.-no puedo creer que Hermione….

Que Hermione que?-pregunto Ginny con la curiosidad a flor de piel, si su amiga estaba por ligarse a Malfoy debía golpearla, felicitarla y volver a golpearla.

Pero ron hizo caso omiso de la pregunta de su hermana y rojo hasta las orejas solo miro al piso.

-ron –le pidió Harry con calma al ver que Ginny iba a volver a preguntar qué era lo que sucedía, conocía muy bien el temperamento de los hermanos y definitivamente era mejor que el tomara las riendas de la conversación.

-coquetee con el-soltó el pelirrojo en un balbuceo.

Harry y Ginny solo atinaron a mirarse no necesitaban hablar para decirse que ambos sabían que debían hacer……interceder.

Esa noche en la sala común la situación no solo continuaba tensa sino que parecía a punto de explotar, ron había decido canalizar toda su ira y frustración sobre los labios de lavender a la vista de todos lo que quisieran verlo y los que no, entre estos últimos se contaba Hermione que lejos de mostrar que le importaba que ron se besara como si fuera el fin del mundo con lavender yéndose a dormir se obstino en permanecer sentada con sus amigos en los sillones retorciéndose las manos imaginando que el cuello de ron estaba entre medio….

al verla Ginny vislumbro esa posibilidad y preocupada rogo a Merlín que su amiga no estuviera pensando en crabbe o goyle como posibles víctimas para hacer reventar a su hermano de celos, quería preguntarle sobre el asunto de Malfoy pero supo que ese no era el mejor momento, temía que su amiga estallara con la menor chispa de motivación por lo que tanto ella como Harry decidieron dejar las averiguaciones para el día siguiente.

***

Lavender Brown no era ninguna tonta y mucho menos en asuntos del corazón que eran su tema primordial, especialización que cultivaba día a día con su incondicional amiga parvati patil, fue por eso que de ninguna manera pudo pasarle desapercibido que Hermione Granger ya no hablaba a ron desde que salía con ella y que este tampoco era indiferente, por lo que cuando esa noche lo vio ingresar en la sala común visiblemente alterado no supo porque pero supo que era por Granger…tal vez se debía a su perceptible ojo interior ….como solía decir su querida profesora de adivinación.. Pero aun así decidió indagar en el asunto después de todo ella era la novia de ron.

Ro,ro que es lo que te sucede?-le pregunto con desmedida preocupación mientras lo tomaba de un brazo y lo dirigía a un sillón.

-nada-gruño lacónico aunque sus ojos permanecieron fijos unos segundos en la figura de su amiga castaña sentada enfrente de el.

-vamos ron, ro a mi no me engañas-insistió la chica y decidiendo ir directamente al grano le pregunto-que te ha hecho Granger esta vez?

Ron la miro sorprendido de una manera casi insultante a su perspicacia –no soy tonta-le dijo la chica –además todos tus enojos giran en torno a ella no es preciso ser muy inteligente.

Ron agacho la mirada levemente sonrojado sin saber muy bien que decir, por lo que solo balbuceo- Hermione coquetea con Malfoy.

Suficiente.

Lavender Brown tenía el chisme del siglo.

* * *

Gracias y mil gracias por los reviews!


	6. pelirroja estrangulacion

**Capitulo 6 pelirroja estrangulacion**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, luego de la escena de la sala común, Ginny estaba aun mas convencida de que su intervención era en extremo necesaria, Harry no opinaba lo mismo ya que luego del shock emocional que supuso enterarse de que Hermione "coqueteaba" con Malfoy razono, estaba convencido de que la situación ya era demasiado embarazosa sin su participación y que lo único que lograrían era empeorar las cosas y terminar asesinados por Ron y Hermione si se daban cuenta de que intervenían. De nada valieron las suplicas de la pelirroja y de los argumentos manipuladores que con congoja exponía, al final ella se dio por vencida pero era muy consciente de que necesitaría de la ayuda de alguien, ya sea para dar forma a alguna idea o para llevarla a cabo, iba pensando en esto y en como encerrar a Ron y Hermione en alguna aula vacía, el plan más lógico y practico a su modo de ver, cuando atisbo una tupida melena castaña que caminaba rumbo al gran salón.

-Hermione!-la llamo, la aludida dio media vuelta, Ginny supo que estaba de muy mal humor y que probablemente no había pegado un solo ojo en toda la noche.

La pelirroja troto hasta ella, con la esperanza de preguntarle por Malfoy por el subsuelo, no quería ser presa de un ataque de histeria Granger, pero eran tiempos de emergencia y se necesitaban medidas desmedidas, además ella era toda una Weasley es decir una valiente y una temeraria, el mal humor de Hermione no debía achicarla.

-has visto a Malfoy esta mañana?.-le pregunto con cautela sin saber cómo abordar bien el tema. La castaña ni la miro solo negó con un movimiento.

-estaba particularmente atractivo- continuo, decidiendo mentir para ver si captaba la atención de su amiga objetivo que logro, Hermione volteo instantáneamente mirándola con desaprobación

-Ginny, es Malfoy.-le dijo ceñuda, su amiga no capto si esa afirmación era un reprenda o significaba una afirmación a que de seguro se veía atractivo, a la pelirroja le pareció lógico cualquiera de los dos razonamientos.

-es muy guapo-volvió a insistir al ver que su amiga no pensaba soltar ni una silaba mas y por lo visto no parecía cambiar de actitud.

- lo que es una lástima es que su personalidad sea la antítesis de su apariencia-luna lovegood demostraba una vez más su facultad de decir las verdades más justas, en el momento preciso y sin tapujos como así la de materializarse de la nada- eso es lo que también cree Hermione.-dijo muy segura de que tenía razón y sin esperar algún tipo de confirmación salió rumbo al gran salón dando brincos diciendo que esperaba que hubiera budín.

Tanto Hermione como Ginny se quedaron mirándola sin saber que decir. Pero mientras la pelirroja observaba la melena rubia de su amiga ondearse al compas de los brincos una idea cruzo por su mente…

Luna lovegood era la persona perfecta para ayudarla.

Al entrar al gran salón Hermione percibió como varias miradas se posaban sobre ella e instantáneamente cuchicheaban o en los peores de los casos lanzaban risitas tontas y ahogadas, Ginny tampoco lo ignoro pero ambas amigas, sin decírselo, consideraron que solo eran imaginaciones suyas.

Ron estaba totalmente alejado del lugar que solían ocupar, junto con lavender y parvati patil que parecía francamente incomoda ante las muestras tan abiertas de cariño que los tortolos se profesaban. El pelirrojo ni siquiera les dirigió una mirada de soslayo cuando pasaron a su lado aunque no pudo evitar encresparse, sinónimo de que estaba más enojado que nunca. Harry fiel como siempre ya había reservado un espacio para ambas y cuando las diviso les hizo señas para que lo vieran. En el preciso instante que Ginny tomo asiento y miro a los ojos de su novio lo supo: algo le ocultaba.

***

Hermione no quería admitirse que algo extraño sucedía pero conforme el día transcurría se convencía mas de que no era paranoia suya: la gente la observaba.

Claro la única excepción era ron que la ignoraba más que nunca, incluso mc laggen la esquivaba no es que no se alegrara por ello pero no hacia veinticuatro horas que el chico la acosaba, sabía que alguna explicación lógica debía de haber..Pero..Cual?

Claro nunca se imagino cual podría ser.

***

-Hermione coquetea con Malfoy- esas fueran las palabras que Ginny logro sonsacar de su novio luego de dos horas de un menoscabado interrogatorio a lo Weasley.

-pero eso ya lo sabía- dijo Ginny desilusionada mientras tomaba asiento en un banco del aula vacía a donde había arrastrado a Harry.

-si tu y….-Ginny giro en redondo para mirar a Harry a los ojos.

- y quien más Harry?-balbuceo temerosa de conocer la respuesta, si Draco Malfoy sabia de que alguna loca manera Hermione estaba interesada en el o pretendía simular estarlo sería como firmar una sentencia al perpetuo castigo de vanidad Malfoy , lo que nunca supuso es que la verdad era aun peor.

****

Cuando Ginny escucho las palabras "TODA" y "ESCUELA" sintió un frio correr por su espina dorsal y las tuercas de su cerebro accionar, como si tuviese un resorte en sus partes nobles salió corriendo dejando al pobre Harry perplejo por su reacción.

En realidad no sabía a quien buscaba mientras corría desaforada por los pasillos de hogwarts pero pronto el destino le dio la respuesta doblando por una esquina, luna lovegood impacto contra su pecho.

-luna!-exclamo la pelirroja mientras frotaba su cabeza y se incorporaba, era la segunda señal del día de que esa rubia seria su ayuda tan necesaria.

-Ginny!-la imito luna.-estas escapando de los blibbers maravillosos?

Ginny la miro negando con la cabeza mientras se preguntaba mentalmente que cosa seria esos blibbers maravillosos.

-claro-razono luna mientas la miraba con sus ojos claros y saltones –no tendría sentido que lo hicieras porque ellos…

-luna!-la interrumpió la pelirroja-no…pretendo….considero que sería muy-enmarco sórdidamente-interesante hablar de los babas estupendos..

-blibblers maravillosos-la corrigió luna con aire aleccionador.

-de ellos-puntualizo Ginny esbozando su mejor sonrisa-pero sería más interesante hablar de Hermione.

-parece que últimamente a todo el mundo le está pareciendo más interesante hablar de Hermione-razono la rubia con aire soñador.

-de eso justamente quería hablar- siguió encauzando el tema la pelirroja-sabes que a Hermione no le gusta ser el centro de atención.

Luna asintió mientras parecía seguir algo con la mirada y adivinando las intenciones de su amiga dijo- y crees que debemos ayudarla.

-exactamente-confirmo Ginny con un chasquido de dedos agradeciendo que su amiga fuese perceptiva y no tuviese pelos en la lengua.

-pero no sé cómo podemos hacerlo- exclamo luna, Ginny la miro perpleja dejando caer sus brazos no sabía que su amiga fuera de rendirse fácilmente. – hasta la profesora mc gonagall quedo sorprendida-dijo la rubia a su favor.

Ginny hizo una mueca de horror ante semejante respuesta, si hasta la profesora mcgonagall sabia….. era peor de lo que se imaginaba-la profesora mcgonagall también lo sabe?-balbuceo en un hilo de voz.

-claro fue en su clase-dijo luna encogiéndose de hombros, Ginny frunció el ceño confundida, Hermione había coqueteado con Malfoy en plena clase de transformaciones? Definitivamente su amiga estaba fuera de sí.

-suena increíble pero fue así-expuso la ravenclaw como adivinando sus pensamientos.

***

Hermione bajaba las escaleras apresurada y todavía nerviosa, se había dirigido a la torre de astronomía con el afán de buscar soledad, calma y un escondite pero solo había logrado dos de esas pretensiones y a juzgar por el constante abrir y cerrar de sus manos no era muy difícil adivinar cual no había logrado.

Como le había podido suceder lo que le había sucedido? Como había hecho lo que hizo? La profesora mc gonagall se lo había dicho muy claro – _señorita Granger esa actitud es inaudita en usted…. _Aun podía escuchar la voz chillona y sorprendida de su profesora preferida.

-Granger- Hermione alzo su vista pero solo vio el escudo de slytherin antes de impactar contra él.

-Malfoy fíjate por dónde vas!-vocifero tocándose la frente.

-creo que ese es tu deber Granger, últimamente estas demasiado dormida-se le burlo.

Hermione crispo su gesto pero sin emitir silaba sabía que Malfoy tenía razón.

-pero no debes sentirte mal después de todo son los síntomas normales- Hermione miro anonadada a Draco Malfoy.

- a que te refieres?- cuestiono alarmada, podía ser acaso que Malfoy de alguna extraña manera se hubiera dado cuenta que ella..?

***

-nadie podía creer que Hermione no tuviera la tarea hecha, si eso no da a hablar no se que lo haría-se explico la rubia.

Ginny suspiro-ella sabía muy bien que tema lo haría.

***

- a que a todas le pasa lo mismo- se ufano Malfoy.

-yo no soy todas Malfoy- zanjo el tema la castaña y trato de continuar su camino

- cuando se trata de mi si-

Hermione paró en seco.

-admítelo Granger te traigo loca- el rostro sonriente y pedante de Draco Malfoy se fue desdibujando a causa de la confusión y la ira, otro rostro se formaba en su mente ..Uno con pecas y pelirrojo…de repente todas las miradas, todas las risitas y susurros tuvieron conexión..y solo podía haber un culpable de semejante chisme confuso.

Y ella iba a estrangularlo.

***

De repente una imagen ocupo la visión de la pelirroja, su hermano, evidentemente de muy mal humor, venia caminado arrastrado de un brazo por su siempre sonriente y charlatana novia. No supo porque pero una idea se cruzo por su mente..y no iba a parar hasta darle forma..y si llegaba a estar en lo cierto…

Ella iba a estrangular a su hermano.

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza!


	7. no hay caida que por bien no venga

**Capitulo 7.. no hay caída que por bien no venga….**

Ginny Weasley fue en busca de Hermione, como si tuviese una conexión especial con la castaña supo exactamente donde estaría: en su habitación. Corrió como si estuviese en una maratón hasta la sala común y solo se detuvo para tomar aire al pie de las escaleras subiéndolas lentamente con el corazón en la boca.

-Hermione!-dijo entrando sin golpear y efectivamente la chica ahí estaba de un peor humor al que se imagino.

-toda la escuela..-dijeron al unisonó deteniéndose para dejarse continuar….-dice que-se volvieron a interrumpir pero sin dejarse espacio gritaron- coqueteas/coqueteo con Malfoy!

Ambas se miraron sorprendidas.

-sospecho que el culpable es…-balbuceo la pelirroja.

-mi/tu hermano!

-voy a matarlo! –exclamaron.

Malfoy caminaba por los pasillos de hogwarts sonriendo, últimamente no podía dejar de hacerlo, sonreír se estaba convirtiendo en su marca registrada. Ignoraba si eran ciertos los rumores pero pensaba sacarles el mayor provecho, que se dijera que Hermione Granger la prefecta perfecta mejor amiga de "san Potter" y "pobretón Weasley" tenía muestras amorosas con el no era algo digno de desaprovechar aunque la chica en cuestión fuera una sabelotodo impura y no estuviera a su altura, por lo menos tenia bonitas piernas, beneficio que ya le había concedido, y una figura, en general, que te hacia voltear a verla y aunque tuviera que amarrarle ese matorral que ella llamaba cabello para poder evitar reírse lo haría, haría rabiar hasta el hartazgo a esos dos dándole esperanzas a su amiga y porque no también tendría a Granger comiendo de su palma, se daría ese lujo, el lujo que ninguno había podido darse, Granger era un desafío y después de todo también una mujer.

-antes de cometer homicidio en primer grado tendríamos que asegurarnos que fue el-dijo Ginny a su amiga en un intervalo de consideración a su hermano.

Ambas se miraron y supieron quien era la mejor fuente.

-Harry- exclamaron sonriendo.

-no va a decirnos la verdad- repetía una descreída Hermione mientras bajaba las escaleras de su habitación.

-lo hará- la tranquilizo la pelirroja- si sabe que ron es el culpable de difamar semejante chisme lo confesara porque sabrá que mi hermano está obrando de mala manera y es su deber decírnoslo y si por casualidad intuyo que algo oculta….-dijo suavizando la voz

-que harás? Se intereso la castaña.

Ginny sonrió quitando su larga cortina de cabello de sus hombros- tengo mis métodos.

Hermione sonrió a su vez como respuesta, el pícaro brillo en los ojos de su amiga le decía que si Harry realmente sabía algo terminaría confesándolo de una u otra manera.

Para su buena fortuna Harry ingresaba en ese instante en la sala común.

-amor!-vocifero la pelirroja resplandeciente y con su mejor sonrisa, Harry la miraba embobado y Hermione sintió arder sus mejillas a causa de la vergüenza.

-queríamos hablarte-le pidió con voz melosa mientras le hacía ojitos y lo dirigía a un sillón, Hermione los seguía claramente incomoda pero satisfecha por el envolvimiento de su amiga, ella tendría que aprender, definitivamente, esas técnicas.

-sobre?-pregunto Harry receloso mirándolas intermitente.

-sobre…-balbuceo la castaña.

-sabes por el mal momento que está pasando la pobre Hermione…continuo la pelirroja ante la mirada de auxilio de su amiga la cual pensó que definitivamente Ginny Weasley era una experta en el tema de la persuasión.

Harry agacho la mirada como quien sabe que un hecho ineludible está a punto de ocurrir y obviamente, así era.

-y ella es tu mejor amiga, sabes que es leal e incondicional contigo-siguió enumerando la pelirroja.

- a donde quieren llegar?- la interrumpió Harry.

- fue ron el que divulgo ese chisme?-le pregunto frontal la pelirroja ya que Harry jugaba al directo ella también lo haría.

Harry las miro perplejo y suspiro…..adivinando lo que se le venía encima.

Lavender hablaba atolondradamente sobre su opinión exhaustiva de los zapatos nuevos de Hannah abbot hasta que advirtió que su novio no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, siguiendo el curso de su mirada descubrió lo que captaba su interés y no la sorprendió que Hermione Granger estuviera allí, acompañada por Ginny Weasley parecían estar teniendo una conversación muy acalorada con Harry, no pudo evitar desear estar cerca para poder escuchar- de que estarán hablando?-expreso en voz alta sin poder contener en silencio su curiosidad. Ron se encogió de hombros desganado sin apartar por un segundo la mirada del trió, ese leve gesto había sido la primera muestra que daba de haberla oído en toda la tarde.

-hoy a la tarde con parvati encontramos a Hermione bajando apresuradamente las escaleras que llevan a la torre de astronomía- susurro en tono confidencial logrando su objetivo, captar la atención de Ron.

- a que no adivinas quien apareció tras ella segundos después?- pregunto entre risillas, y a pesar de que ron agacho la mirada colorado hasta las orejas signo más que evidente de que no quería escuchar la respuesta la dio con la mayor ponzoña que pudo- Draco Malfoy, y déjame decirte que bajaba bastante satisfecho.

-satisfecho?- se intereso ron.

Lavender asintió aun risueña, -supongo que le abra dado calabazas a Hermione porque la cara de ella era otra historia. Ron respondió con una sonrisa pero lavender no se sintió aliviada como pensó que lo haría, el gesto de su novio no parecía ser de burla como ella creía que seria.. Mas bien .. Parecía de…felicidad ¿?

Al contrario de Ginny, Hermione no había quedado nada conforme con las respuestas de Harry, este no solo negaba saber si ron era el responsable de "el chisme Malfoy" sino que no lo creía capaz de semejante "locura". " –se que ron es…bueno es Ron-había dicho- y es justamente por eso que creo que no podría decir que tú tienes algún tipo de interés por Malfoy porque es Malfoy!- y luego de esa sentencia no había soltado una frase más que tuviera cinco palabras hiladas.

Hermione no podía dejar de darle vuelta a esta idea y recorrer una y mil veces en su memoria la conversación que Ginny y ella mantuvieron con Harry con la esperanza de encontrar alguna brecha que involucrara inevitablemente a ron y su consecuente culpabilidad. –Ron-pensó mientras entraba al gran salón para el desayuno no pudiendo evitar dirigir su mirada al sitio que ahora ocupaba con su melosa novia, y como era costumbre allí estaba con su siempre fielmente laposa corderita, aun no podía creer como se fijo en ella, no negaba que fuera linda pero todo lo demás barría con sus cualidades físicas, lavender Brown no solo era superficial y bastante tonta, también era pegota y terriblemente chismosa…..chismosa…esa palabra resonó unas cuantas veces en su mente y una idea se cruzo por ella dando forma…

Lavender Brown era chismosa..

..y Ron…pero no pudo formularla, observar una imagen y pensar al mismo tiempo lleva inevitablemente a que no se preste atención por donde se va..y si no se presta atención por donde se va

….puf! Hermione se enredo con sus pies y cayó de bruces. El colegio se quedo sumergido en un silencio hasta que la primera risita dio lugar a otras.

La castaña no sabía si incorporarse o quedarse allí tendida hasta que todos terminaran de desayunar y reírse pues lamentablemente fundirse con el suelo no era una opción físicamente posible. Las risas cesaron inesperadamente y al unisonó Hermione vio una mano tendida ofreciéndole ayuda la cual tomo sin pensar, al levantar la vista comprendió el motivo del cese de las risas de sus compañeros, ahora ocupaban su energía en mirarla y parecían demasiados consternados para poder hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

-Granger, Granger- siseo Malfoy –debes dejar de pensar en mi o si no vas a seguir cayéndote.

Hermione enrojeció de rabia y vergüenza pero su rojizo rostro era blanco en comparación al de ron que la observaba lívido y rabioso, la mirada sorprendida y gustosa de lavender Brown la hizo percatarse de que aun tenía su mano entrelazada a la de Malfoy, y todo el colegio parecía estar expectante a su reacción.

-que haría ella?.

* * *

Bueno, bueno primero hola a todos y gracias por sus reviews!

Vemos a un Draco que ya planea hacer de las suyas y a una pobre Hermione que trata de llevar todo como puede a un siempre enojado y rojo ron y a una Ginny conspirativa y manipuladora.

La pregunta es que hará Hermione?


	8. el peor dia de hermione

**El peor día de Hermione**.

* * *

¿Qué haría ella?

Era la pregunta plasmada en cada uno de sus compañeros, los cuales la observaban expectantes y pasmados.

¿Qué haría?

¿Qué haría?

Su orgullo, le decía que suelte inmediatamente a Malfoy y huya antes de que sus piernas dejaran de responderle. Y su lado malicioso, el cual peligrosamente se estaba apoderando de su parte racional, le urgía que fuera medianamente agradable; después de todo la había ayudado no podía darle las gracias y salir corriendo, ¿o sí?

Pero su mente saturada y su estomago vacío tomaron la decisión, sus temblorosas piernas, que a duras penas la sostenían, flaquearon y de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Malfoy hubiese terminado nuevamente de bruces en el suelo.

-¿Has visto lo que un poco de mi tacto provoca? -le susurro en un intento de sonar galante.

Hermione quiso gritarle que la soltara, aunque eso significara quedar tendida a mitad del paso hasta que Harry y Ginny bajaran a desayunar y la ayudaran o hasta que, tal vez, alguien más lo hiciera, pero sus sentidos no le respondían correctamente.

-¡Quítale de encima tus asquerosas manos!- Ron Weasley fue el encargado de expresar sus pensamientos en una colérica vociferación.

-Tal vez tengas razón Weasley, después de todo se desvaneció sólo por tomarme de la mano- y con un fingido gesto de preocupación agregó-¡quién sabe lo que podría pasarle si la sostengo en brazos!

La respuesta de Ron no se hizo esperar, rojo de ira se abalanzo sobre Malfoy pasando por encima de la mesa de Gryffindor y tirando todo a su alrededor.

Antes de que el miedo a morir estampillada la abrasara sintió unas manos que la rescataban, alejándola de aquel confuso manojo de manos y túnicas. Ron y Malfoy se habían entrelazado en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y estaban tan pegados que nadie parecía capaz de separarlos, el único, y pobre, intento lo hizo Lavender Brown con su clásico y chillón -¡ Ro, Ro!-sólo que esa vez también sonó con un poco de espanto. Únicamente la intervención de la profesora McGonagall controlo el escándalo que repartiendo castigos y quitando puntos a las casas logro mandar a los curiosos a clase.

-Malfoy, Weasley, vengan conmigo,¡ ahora!-exigió enojada.-y ustedes- agregó-lleven a la señorita Granger a la enfermería.

-Mira que alboroto has causado!-dijo una voz, cuyo timbre develo a Hermione que la identidad de uno de sus "salvadores" era nada menos que Fred Weasley.

-Nosotros no lo hubiéramos hecho mejor-acotó la otra voz, que indudablemente pertenecía a George Weasley- aunque si lleváramos falda…

-¡Por Dios que ha sucedido!-exclamó Madame Pomprey al ver ingresar a los gemelos a la enfermería con Hermione a cuestas.

-Lo mismo que en las novelas muggles- explicó Fred ganándose una dura mirada por parte de la enfermera.

-Se desmayo-agregó como si fuera una obviedad.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien-balbuceo Hermione.

-Nada de eso-sentenció madame Pomprey impidiéndole que se incorporara de la cama en la cual había sido acomodada-¡niña!-exclamó-¡estas tremendamente pálida! ¿Has desayunado?- Hermione negó incomoda ante la inquisitiva mirada de la mujer.

-¡Ahí está tu problema! se te ha bajado la presión, ¿desde cuándo no pruebas bocado? -

-Desde ayer-mascullo la aludida.

-Señorita Granger! ¡Creí que usted era juiciosa!, no una niña boba que no come para adelgazar!-se escandalizo la mujer. Pero Hermione negó con un movimiento de cabeza la errónea idea de la enfermera.

-yo no, yo sólo, sólo que no tenia apetito-le explico. Madame Pomprey la miro suspicaz, como si no creyera mucho en sus palabras mas no la contradijo.

-Bien-le dijo- iré a buscarle el mejor remedio, un suculento desayuno. Y ustedes-les pidió a los gemelos –cuiden que la señorita Granger permanezca en reposo hasta que vuelva- y sin esperar respuesta salió rápidamente del lugar.

Cuando atravesó el umbral, Hermione se incorporo pero Fred no dejo que pusiera un pie en el suelo.

-Nosotros nos tomamos muy en serio nuestras obligaciones-le dijo con aire solemne cuando la chica lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Desde cuándo?-inquirió incrédula.

-Desde ahora-sentencio el gemelo.

-y además queremos hablar contigo-.añadió el otro.

Hermione los miro desconfiada.

¿Qué se traerían entre manos ese par? Desde que quisieran hablarle hasta que dijeran que cumplían sus obligaciones le daba mala espina.

-Sólo queremos ayudar- respondió Fred ante la expresión de la chica. Aquellas palabras sólo la sumergieron más en la desconfianza. – ¿Y porque ustedes tratarían de ayudarme?- les preguntó mostrando todo su escepticismo.

-¿Y por qué no lo haríamos?- retruco George simulando un ligero aire ofendido por la desconfianza de la chica.

Hermione quiso decirles que podía recitarles más de cien razones por las cual no les interesaría, siquiera, ayudarla pero se abstuvo, lo único que le faltaba para completar su bochornosa mañana era ofender realmente a los gemelos. Y como para darles a entender que pensaba escucharlos se cruzo de brazos levantando sus cejas en señal de atención.

-¡¿Qué?¡ -exclamo incrédula y escandalizada cuando ambos hermanos terminaron de relatarle la idea que tenían para ayudarla.

-Será como matar dos pájaros de un tiro-dijo George a modo de convencimiento.

-O tres –agrego risueño y burlón Fred, ganándose un empujón de su hermano.-Sólo será para ayudar a Hermione y hasta al terco de Ronnie.

-No veo en que podría ayudarme, ni a mí ni a Ronnie-dijo burlona y obstinada.

-Bueno, a Ronnie lo ayudara a darse cuenta de ciertas cosas-le contesto Fred mientras le dedicaba una mirada intensa y significativa- y en cuanto a ti…. Pero el gemelo no pudo continuar, un par de gritos lo interrumpieron.

-¡Que me dejes¡-

-¡Suéltame tu pobretón¡-

Draco Malfoy y Ron Weasley luchaban a fuerza de empujones y tirones por ser el primero en ingresar a la enfermería.

-¿Todavía debemos decirte en que te beneficiara nuestra ayuda?-susurro George a Hermione, disfrutando de la expresión de horror de la muchacha.

-¿Qué significa este escándalo? Madame Pomprey irrumpió en el lugar en el momento exacto en que Ron y Draco trataban de impedirse el avance hacia la cama de Hermione. -¡Largo de aquí! ¡Fuera todo el mundo! Y como si fueran gallinas los espanto con la fuerza del agitar de sus brazos.

Sumamente indignada se acerco a Hermione para colocarle la bandeja con el desayuno en el regazo, amenazándola con no dejarla salir de allí si no comía hasta la última migaja. La chica la vio tan enojada y convencida de su ultimátum que devoro todo lo que le había traído sin replicar, lo único que deseaba era poder ir a clases y que ese descabellado día encontrara un coherente equilibrio.

Fiel a su palabra, Madame Pomprey, no dejo poner a Hermione un pie fuera de la enfermería hasta que no engullo la última tostada; obviamente no sin antes pronunciar un extenso discurso sobre la buena alimentación y las alocadas ideas adolescentes sobre verse como palillos. En un principio, Hermione intento explicarle a la enfermera que ella no era "de esas niñas" pero la mujer parecía no tener más oído que para ella misma por lo que opto por guardar silencio .

-Y ahora ve a clases-termino la mujer, la castaña miro horrorizada la hora en su reloj pulsera, tenía ocho minutos para ir en busca de sus libros de pociones e ir a las mazmorras. Otro profesor hubiera entendido perfectamente el motivo de su retraso pero no Severus Snape, él no solo le quitaría puntos a Gryffindor, también les daría tarea extra, sus dos acciones favoritas de la clase; y ella, Hermione Granger, le daría una razón excelente, llegar tarde a clases, lo que más lo irritaba después, obviamente, de Harry Potter.

Hermione nunca recordó haber corrido tan rápido en su vida, era como tener las alas de Hermes pegadas a sus zapatos, ingreso a la sala común ignorando las miradas curiosas de los pocos estudiantes que allí habían para subir de dos en dos las escaleras, era una suerte que fuera tan ordenada y prolija, los libros de las clases que cursaba en el día estaban acomodados sobre su cama, los metió en la mochila y reanudo su maratón para llegar, milagrosamente, con tres minutos de retraso.

-Señorita Granger- susurro Severus Snape, con su habitual arrastrar de palabras,-¿no fue suficiente…su "espectáculo" del gran salón, que también necesita llegar tarde a mi clase?

Las risas de los slytherins no se hicieron esperar como así tampoco la continuación de las palabras acidas del profesor.- parece que pasar tanto tiempo con Potter ha traído sus consecuencias, se le ha pegado…. Sus delirios de fama… -Hermione roja de vergüenza e ira tomo asiento al lado de Neville que le sonrió tímidamente como infligiéndole animo.

-Quince puntos menos para Gryffindor-soltó finalmente, dejando entrever el goce que le producía pronunciar cada palabra.

La castaña enterró la cabeza entre sus libros como si este pudiese tragársela entera y así realmente lo deseaba, que la hiciera desaparecer de Hogwarts.

La clase de pociones de ese día fue la más larga que jamás recordaría, Snape se había ensañado con ella y no dejaba de recordarles a todos que cada tarea extra era su entera culpa y de paso metía a Harry, de vez en vez, en sus despectivos comentarios. Cuando dio por finalizada la clase, Hermione sintió, una nunca antes experimentada, felicidad ante tal acontecimiento. Obviamente los lleno de deberes antes de que siquiera pudiesen levantarse de los pupitres para retirarse.

-Un ensayo entero sobre los licántropos de trescientos cincuenta palabras junto con una redacción minuciosa de la poción matalobos para mañana, sin falta-les ordenó.

Hermione sentía arder su cabeza, ¿Por qué el profesor Snape se ensañaba tanto con ella? Sabía que no era santa de su devoción pero desde eso a convertirse de la noche a la mañana en la segunda persona más odiada por él era totalmente distinto, la respuesta le llego un minuto después.

-Weasley, Malfoy ustedes no se retiren, empezaran hoy con su castigo.-

La causa de su ensañamiento le sonaba ahora más lógica, Ron y Malfoy debían cumplir su castigo con él y aquello no debía de hacerle ningún gusto y de allí a preguntarse a quien consideraría culpable no había que pensar demasiado. Además por lo que le había susurrado Neville, la profesora Mc gonagall le había restado varios puntos no sólo a Gryffindor, Slytherin también había perdido los suyos y nuevamente había una sola culpable.

Hermione se colgó la mochila cabizbaja y salió de las mazmorras tratando de pasar desapercibida pero ese día aquello parecía una tarea imposible.

-Granger!- Lavender Brown se abría paso entre el tumulto de gente, Hermione trato de hacerse la sorda pero ante la tercera llamada ya le fue imposible, ¿qué clase de pulmones tenía esa niña? ¿Cómo podía gritar tan fuerte un ser humano ordinario?

-¡Por tu culpa mi Ro,Ro estará castigado un mes junto a ese odioso Malfoy ya cargo del malvado profesor Snape! ¿Quién sabe que clase de tormentos le harán padecer? –se lamentó en un exagerado sollozo.

Los estudiantes que pasaban por el corredor aminoraban el paso para ser testigos de la escena.

-Tu Ro, Ro tendría que dejar de ser tan impulsivo- le retrucó tratándose de zafarse de su brazo.

-y tú de tratar de ser el centro de atención- chilló la chica, provocando varias exclamaciones ahogadas.

Hermione enmudeció de ira, ella que siempre tenía una respuesta para todo.

-Déjenme pasar- Harry Potter se abrió paso entre sus compañeros hasta llegar a donde estaba su amiga; Ginny que también había salido de clases lo acompañaba.

-Vamos Hermione, camina-le urgió tomándola de un brazo.

-No escuches palabras sin sentido-acotó Ginny.

Lavender soltó una carcajada irónica –cuando decida coquetear con tu novio no dirás lo mismo.

Ginny se volvió hacia la chica dispuesta a cerrarle la boca y Harry conociendo los métodos que usaba su novia la tomó del brazo negando ante su actitud-no vale la pena Ginny.-le aconsejo. La pelirroja asintió pero continúo mirando desafiante a su cuñada.

-Sera mejor que descanses hasta la próxima clase-le aconsejo Harry a su amiga, la cual asintió

–Esa boba de Lavender….-dijo Ginny sin saber muy bien que decir. Lo único que quería era tantear el terreno emocional de Hermione, la cual no le respondió. Harry le dirigió una mirada cargada de preocupación a su novia, le constaba que Hermione no había tenido un buen día y le preocupaba como estaba repercutiendo en ella, aunque no hubiera emitido ni una queja en todo el trayecto a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-No debes hacer caso a las tonterías que Lavender…..-pero Ginny se quedó con las palabras en la boca, ni bien traspasaron el orificio del retrato de la dama gorda Hermione salió disparada hacia las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones, la pelirroja hizo ademán de seguirla pero Harry la frenó.

-Necesita estar sola-dijo, él había logrado escuchar el sollozo contenido de su amiga y la conocía lo suficiente para estar seguro de lo que quería.

Hermione ingreso a su habitación y sin detener su ritmo se abalanzo sobre su cama, cerrando los doseles para dar a entender su necesidad de soledad, de aislamiento. Sólo en aquella seguridad que le brindaba su espacio soltó el llanto, se permitió derrumbarse, por Ron, por el exabrupto que sufrió su organizada vida, por estar en boca de todos.

Se abrazo fuertemente recordando ese día y sintió deseos de permanecer tendida en su cama pero no la haría, saldría al mundo, saldría a Hogwarts y de repente una idea se formo en su mente, algo alocada, lo sabía pero después de todo

¿Qué venía siendo racional? Tuvo una segunda cita con McLaggen para después ser acosada por el mismo, todo el colegio creía que estaba loca de amor por Malfoy.

¿Por qué no iba a aceptar la ayuda de los gemelos?

* * *

Primero y antes que nada gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y me apoyaron cuando le arrancaron los girones de piel, por otro lado trate de mejorar la escritura, preocupandome mas aun por las faltas, y viendo las tildes y las conjugaciones para que quede mejor...en cuanto al argumento al que no le guste no lea y punto ja.

este capitulo como veran no es tan de comedia.... si bien tiene algo de ella; es que voy a empezar con el final y necesitaba ese cambio...bueno espero que les gusten...

gracias y mil gracias, saludos a todos.


	9. La¿ayuda? de los gemelos

** La ¿ayuda? de los gemelos.**

**Aclaracion: **aparte de la obviedad de que los personajes no son mios sino de Rowling, queria aclarar una cosilla(seguro que alguna/as mente/s despierten lo noten cuando lean) . Se que George abandona el colegio antes de que nuestros tres personajes principales llegen a sexto pero, primero por despistada y segundo porque me convenia, los gemelos siguen en el colegio (aunque debian de haber terminado ya que son dos años mayores) sepan disculpar este ajuste de edades y hechos . Tambien queria decir que tampoco es tan gracioso como fueron o pretendieron serlo los capitulos anteriores (menos el 8 ) es que esta historia esta llegando a su fin y necesito un giro mas serio para darle el cierre, prometo que el siguiente tiene mas comedia aunque si los gemelos estan presentes esta de mas hacer esta aclaracion no? bueno gracias por leer y seguirme en este desvario besos. **Lady Bellatrix Black**

* * *

Ronald Weasley estaba furioso, en realidad hacía ya un tiempo que ese era su estado normal, y Draco Malfoy había su vía de descarga. Suspiro de cansancio, recordando el horrible castigo que tuvo que padecer por ello, bajo la supervisación del profesor de pociones que no se cansaba de humillarlo, secundado por las risitas, nada disimuladas, de su compañero de castigo; sonrió al haber pensado en ese adjetivo para Malfoy, si estaba seguro de algo era que esa hora y media de encierro en las mazmorras podía haberle representado cualquier cosa, menos un castigo. Severus Snape se había encargado de hacer notoria esa diferencia.

Pensó en cada una de las causas que lo habían llevado a sentirse así y por más que trato de no admitírselo no pudo evitarlo, sólo había una causa, una centralidad, un solo nombre, una sola mujer, la misma persona de siempre:

Hermione.

Cuando al fin se permitió pensar en su nombre, en ella como su nudo, se sintió aliviado, en paz consigo mismo. Ahora, sólo quedaba pensar en cual iba a ser su accionar.

Sabía que lo mejor era hablar con ella, decirle lo que sentía. En el hipotético y más favorable de los casos le correspondería, si sentía atraída por Malfoy todo era posible y el bien podía permitirse tener una remota esperanza, o en el peor de todos le daría calabazas pero jamás podrían estar en peores condiciones de las que ya estaban y eso era un gran consuelo.

Con respecto a Lavender, hacia bastante que sabía lo que debía y quería hacer, pero hablar con ella no iba a ser una tarea sencilla; la conocía lo suficiente como para ser capaz de adivinar lo que le esperaba si decidía romper con su noviazgo y justamente era eso lo que lo acobardaba.

Tampoco sería fácil, aunque sea intentar, hablar con Hermione. Llevaban un tiempo, considerable, enfadados y dudaba que diera el brazo a torcer, sobre todo cuando las pocas palabras que se cruzaban eran de ataque, eso sin contar que era la persona más orgullosa que conocía.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan condenadamente difícil?

— ¿Y por qué tengo que repetirlo?—Ron frunció el ceño, conocía muy bien esa voz de tono irritado, lo que despertaba su curiosidad era quien sería el merecedor, usualmente reservaba aquella tonalidad para él.

— Porque me gusta oírlo—la respuesta llego rápido para el pelirrojo que tuvo que frenar en seco para asimilar la conmoción.

¿Qué hacia Hermione hablando con uno de sus hermanos en aquel pasillo alejado y aparentemente a solas?

—Acepto George, ¿contento?—chilló la castaña, que en ese momento, no solamente sonaba irritada, una nota de vergüenza se colaba en su voz.

—Sí—le respondió el gemelo, lacónico y satisfecho.

Absorto en prestar atención y escuchar lo máximo posible, Ron no se percato que estaba frente a ellos hasta que escucho la voz de George.

—Oh! Mira quien está aquí!—Al contrario de Hermione, que lucía evidentemente incomoda, George parecía estar muy a gusto con la aparición de Ron.—¡ Felicitaciones querido hermanito!—exclamó – serás el primero en saberlo.

— ¿Qué tu qué? –

Ginny miraba a Hermione anonadada. Tenía las manos clavadas a la mesa para poder sostenerse y no desmayarse de la impresión.

— ¡Lo que oíste!—le respondió Hermione, pretendiendo aparentar una firmeza que en ese momento se había ido volando.

—Pero, pero—balbuceo -¿Desde cuándo…

—Desde ayer—la cortó la castaña.

—Es una locura—negó Ginny cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

—Pues yo creo que tiene sentido—reflexionó Luna, que se había trasladado a la mesa de Gryffindor para desayunar.

Ginny la miró boquiabierta.

—Ayudara a Hermione—se justificó y encogiéndose de hombros continuó untando mantequilla a su tostada.

— ¿Ayudarla?—se extrañó la pelirroja, que despejo sus dudas con un sacudón de cabeza—No puede existir alguien menos indicado para ti Hermione—sentenció.

La aludida, que se había quedado pensando en la justificación que dio Luna y preguntándose como la rubia podía ser tan perceptiva con la verdadera naturaleza de las situaciones, se sintió súbitamente ofendida por las palabras de su amiga.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó, aunque ya sospechaba a que haría alusión su amiga.

—Es que George es tan alocado y divertido—soltó para luego enrojecer de vergüenza al darse cuenta del mensaje de sus palabras.

—O sea que yo, según tú, soy una aburrida. —chilló Hermione.

—No es eso, sólo que…-dijo Ginny tratando de enmendarse pero sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas se sumergió en un silencio, aún mas, ofensivo.

—Creo que, lo que Ginny trata de decir es que tú y George se divierten de distinta manera—Luna una vez más echaba luz sobre tierra.

—Exactamente—la apoyó la pelirroja, agradecida por el "salvavidas" lanzado por su rubia amiga.

Hermione, la miro suspicaz pero no emitió queja ni contradicción alguna.

— ¿Harry y Ron no se están tardando demasiado en bajar a desayunar?—preguntó la pelirroja con las evidentes ganas de cambiar de tema a flor de piel, Hermione lo percibió pero otra vez decidió quedarse callada; a ella también le parecía extraño lo señalado por su amiga, iba a expresarlo cuando los nombrados ingresaron al gran salón. Como era de suponer, Ron abandono a Harry a mitad de trayecto pero inesperablemente no tomo asiento junto a Lavender Brown, que cuando lo vio lo llamó a los gritos; el pelirrojo la ignoró, para continuar con su soledad y su evidente mal humor por compañía.

Para ninguno pasó por desapercibido la actitud reticente de Ron pero fue su hermana quien lo expresó en voz alta. — ¿Qué sucede con Ron—le inquirió a Harry ,que se encogió de hombros-No se siente bien—le respondió lacónico y pretendiendo dar por zanjado el tema se concentro en su tazón de cereales con leche.

Al escucharlo, Hermione volteó a ver, nuevamente, a Ron y supo que se había equivocado al creer que estaba de mal humor. Harry tenía razón, Ron no se sentía bien y creía saber quién era culpable de que ese sentimiento habitara en él.

Un sentimiento de pesar acompaño toda su mañana como una segunda sombra, adherida a su ser. Verlo a Ron tan cabizbajo y callado tampoco era una ayuda a su autoestima, no es que creyera merecerla, si Ron estaba pasando un mal momento por su causa lo justo era que sufriese por ello.

—Granger—iba caminando a clase de pociones cuando Draco Malfoy la intercepto. Rodó sus pupilas en señal de exasperación cuando el rubio se le plantó enfrente.

—Lo tuyo y lo de Weasley esta barriendo con mi reputación—le recriminó—exijo que termines con eso.

— ¡Por supuesto Malfoy! ¿No quieres que publique una disculpa en El Profeta por haber osado manchar tu buena reputación?—contestó con la mayor ironía que su irritación le permitió reunir.

—No sería mala idea—replicó el muchacho, haciéndose el desentendido de la causticidad de la chica—pero me conformo con que digas que estas con Weasley porque te di calabazas.

Hermione temblaba de ira ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan asquerosamente engreído?

— ¡Corazón!—el cuerpo de Hermione dejo de dar espasmos para pasar a la inmovilidad total, George Weasley se acercaba a ellos—Suerte que te encontré ¿Algún problema? –preguntó receloso.

—Ninguno—se apresuro en responder mientras quitaba la mano que el gemelo había puesto en su hombro.

—Veo que no estaba tan equivocado—acotó Malfoy al ver el gesto hostil de la muchacha—parece ser, Granger, que realmente estas con Weasley porque no estoy a tu alcance. Después de todo no es ninguna sorpresa, un Weasley segundón es algo ordinario y corriente.

Los que pasaban por allí rodearon al trío esperando escuchar o ver lo que, a todas luces, iba a ser un enfrentamiento.

George enrojeció hasta las orejas, gesto que a Hermione sólo pudo hacerle recordar a Ron, tal vez fue por eso o por su habitualidad a replicar las palabras humillantes que Malfoy decía a los Weasley que intercedió.

—Pues te equivocas Malfoy, yo jamás podría fijarme realmente en ti; sólo fue un estúpido y equivoco rumor, siempre fue George la persona que me gustaba.

Un silencio sepulcral se dio en el lugar aunque los murmullos de burla hacia el Slytherin no se hicieron esperar.

— ¿Realmente crees que me importa Granger?—dijo de repente mirando nervioso y avergonzado hacia los costados—Revuélcate con Weasley en su mugre—el desdén hacia la posición social era su as y nunca dejaba de usarlo, sobre todo cuando no tenia mas argumento pero esta vez a nadie ofendió, Hermione y George se tomaron de las manos y rieron, habían puesto a Draco Malfoy en su lugar y nada podía opacar esa satisfacción, especialmente si se había librado públicamente del fatídico rumor que la involucraba con el rubio.

No podía dejar de sonreír feliz, había matado dos pájaros de un tiro, comenzaba a pensar que fingir un noviazgo con George, después de todo, no había sido tan mala idea hasta que un pecoso rostro se cruzó en su campo de visión; Ron tenia la mirada más triste que le hubiera visto jamás

La clase de pociones de ese día no fue mucho mejor que la última que padeció, Snape seguía ensañado con ella y no perdía cualquier oportunidad para hacer comentarios despectivos. Malfoy tampoco se quedaba atrás y aprovechando la indulgencia y la vista gorda que el profesor hacia de su comportamiento se burlaba sin restricciones. No sólo cargaba con su conciencia también con la acidez de Snape y por si fuera poco con el ego humillado de Malfoy.

—Queremos ayudarte—habían dicho los gemelos. Pero hasta ese momento, prácticamente, no había visto nada parecido al buen resultado que, tontamente, le hicieron creer que obtendría.

¿Qué había sucedido con Hermione Granger?

La chica racional y responsable. La que ahora aceptaba y creía beneficiosa la ayuda de los gemelos Weasley, salía con Cormac McLaggen por celos y para provocarlos no era ella, definitivamente alguien estaba ocupando su mente, como un parasito irracional que la hacía actuar como una adolescente impulsiva e inconsciente, como una enamorada, una enamorada totalmente desesperada por el sujeto de su afecto, por Ron.

Al pensar en su nombre su mirada se dirigió, instintivamente, hacia él. Sentado a dos bancos de distancia, sólo podía contemplar su cabellera rojiza revuelta por su mano, de seguro estaría aburrido y no vería la hora de que la clase llegara a su fin; sonrío al imaginarse cuales serian las palabras que diría si todo fuera como antes, cuando se sentaba a su lado, cuando se miraban, reían y hasta discutían cuando Lavender no formaba parte de la vida de Ron.

Al recordar su existencia una tristeza invadió su ser, sabía que tenía que ser feliz si él lo era (por más que fuese con Lavender Brown) pero no podía evitar que el agujero de su corazón creciera día a día.

A veces, en sus largas horas de pensamientos nocturnos y a causa de algunas actitudes de Ron, creía que podía llegar a ser correspondida pero antes de que esa sospecha floreciera con más fuerza se marchitaba. Ron quería a Lavender, por algo continuaba a su lado ¿no? A ella sólo la quería como amiga y tendría que aprender a vivir con ello. Si alguna vez sintió algo parecido a celos era por eso, por nada más, porque la veía como amiga, como una hermana a quien cuidar; después de todo ¿no actuaba, también, como la reencarnación de Otelo con Ginny?

—Ron es un niño bobo—había dicho George –cuando sepa "lo nuestro" vendrá corriendo a tus pies.

Pero Ron no había ido ni siquiera gateando y aunque ella, en su interior, siempre lo supo acepto la ayuda de los gemelos. Obviamente, siempre les dijo que sólo era porque quería erradicar "el chisme Malfoy" ese mismo que creyó Ron había divulgado.

La seca voz de Snape la extrajo de sus cavilaciones. La clase había llegado a su fin con la, ya acostumbrada, excepción de la dupla "Malfoy-Weasley" que continuaban con su castigo.

Cuando salió del aula vio a Ginny, a la cual saludo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Espera!—le grito al ver que continuaba con su camino.

Hermione se detuvo—creí que esperabas a Harry—le dijo cuando la pelirroja la alcanzo.

—No te buscaba a ti—respondió

La castaña frunció el ceño extrañada aunque no tardo en relajarlo, no le fue muy difícil adivinar el motivo por el cual Ginny, su ahora cuñada, Weasley podía estar esperándola.

—Tengo aritmancia—se excusó.

—Te acompaño, tengo una hora libre—insistió la pelirroja.

Hermione asintió mientras comenzaba andar, cuando Ginny quería lograr algo era sumamente tenaz, y en ese instante deseaba decirle quien sabe qué cosa y nada la haría desviarse de conseguir su objetivo, ni siquiera su pobre intento de desentenderse.

—No crees que es demasiado—Hermione la miró sorprendida, definitivamente Ginny no quería perder el tiempo con sutilezas. —Una cosa es coquetear, aunque haya sido con Malfoy, pero otra muy distinta es entablar una relación con alguien para vengarte o causarle celos a otro.

— ¡No es por venganza!—chilló Hermione—ni por celos—agregó en un balbuceo inseguro-

—Sé que Ron se equivoco en divulgar ese chisme—continuó hablando la pelirroja, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su amiga—pero hubiera sido preferible que lo golpearas antes de hacer lo que hiciste.

— ¡Ginebvra!—exclamó una alterada Hermione, llamando así la atención de su amiga—no estoy con George por venganza.

— ¡¿No me digas que te gusta?—soltó en una ahogado chillido.

Pero Hermione negó—primero y principal, no creo que haya sido Ron el que divulgo el chisme—y comenzó a contarle cómo fue que tuvo la repentina idea de que Lavender Brown era la culpable.

—Pero no se puede culparla sólo por ser chismosa—reflexionó Ginny. —Pero por otro lado—meditó—tiene sentido. Ron será tonto, obstinado, celoso y miles de cosas más pero no un chismoso barato capaz de divulgar infamias sobre ti, ese perfil encaja con el de Lavender, aunque no tengamos pruebas.

—Eso mismo pensé yo—la apoyó Hermione, feliz por la coincidencia de ideas.

—Pero de todas maneras no sé qué tiene que ver con George— resaltó obstinada por no desviarse del tema, para ella, principal.

— ¿Te acuerdas de mi caída estelar en el gran salón?—le preguntó la castaña a lo que Ginny asintió

—Pues iba pensando en la idea de la culpabilidad de Lavender cuando tropecé y caí. Luego me desvanecí y fueron los gemelos los que me llevaron a la enfermería—

— ¿Ahí te enamoraste de George?—preguntó una desconcertada Ginny.

—No—la corrigió—ahí tus hermanos me ofrecieron su ayuda—y recordando le contó a su amiga como los gemelos lograron convencerla.

*/*/*/*/

—Sólo hay que simular que eres la novia de George—había dicho Fred.

— ¿¡Qué!—prácticamente gritó Hermione.

—Sé que, a pesar de que dicen que somos iguales, yo soy el más lindo pero debes saber que técnicamente estoy saliendo con Angelina por lo que lamentablemente debes conformarte con George. —bromeó el gemelo.

— ¡No es por eso!—vociferó Hermione

— ¿Entonces te parezco más lindo?—había cuestionado George guiñándole un ojo galantemente logrando que Hermione se tapara el rostro, con las manos, exasperada del genio de esos dos.

—Sólo bromeamos—le dijo Fred.

—Sabemos que gustas de Ron—acotó George.

Al oír aquellas palabras Hermione los había espiado a través de una rendija que formo entre sus dedos. —Yo no… .—balbuceo nerviosa y extremadamente colorada de vergüenza.

—No gastes tu tiempo—la cortó George.

—Tú quieres a Ron y el te quiere a ti pero son demasiados tontos y orgullosos para admitirlo—agregó Fred—lo que nos posiciona en una responsabilidad moral de interceder.

— ¿Y ustedes en que se benefician?—les había preguntado escéptica.

—Nosotros en ayudarte a ti y al pequeño Ronnie—respondió George con voz de inocente, lo cual sólo logro acrecentar la desconfianza de Hermione.

—Y también divertirnos—agregó Fred dándoles, así, mas creencia a sus palabras.

*/*/*/*/

—Tampoco se olvidaron de agregar mi inconveniente con Malfoy y francamente, después del espectáculo que dio junto a tu hermano en la enfermería creí que cualquier cosa seria poco para librarme, incluso aparentar un romance con George—

—No podemos negar que trajo sus beneficios— concedió Ginny—ahora nadie cree que te gustaba Malfoy pero por otro lado….

— ¿Por otro lado qué?—la cortó la castaña.

—Es increíble que lo diga pero tu actitud es sumamente inmadura –soltó sin poder crédito a sus propias palabras—Y además—agregó—realmente veo mal a Ron.

Hermione agacho su mirada sin saber muy bien que contestar a las palabras de su amiga.

Ron salió de su castigo de un mal humor atroz, esa hora y media había sido, definitivamente, la más lastimosa de su vida. Malfoy, que sacaba chispas por la humillación pública que había sufrido, se ensaño con él convirtiéndolo en su saco de boxeo.

Al principio trató de mantener la calma, _"ignóralo"_ solía decir Hermione y todo parecía ir sobre ruedas porque cada vez que pensaba en el consejo de la castaña recordaba su voz y eso hacía sentirlo más tranquilo; pero cuando Malfoy dijo que lo único que le faltaba a la familia Weasley para caer más bajo era que una sangre sucia formara parte de ella todo su autocontrol brilló por su ausencia. Tirándose sobre él, le estampillo dos grandes golpes de mano en el rostro pero el placer de darle a Malfoy su merecido no era gratuito, una extensión de su castigo (sólo para él, por supuesto) y cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor fueron su tarifa.

Pensó que un poco de entrenamiento lo relajaría por lo que, más tranquilo se dirigió a la práctica de quidditch. Esa sensación de hallar calma lo abandonó cuando vio a su hermano en el vestuario.

—Así que, ¿tú y Hermione?—escuchó que decía Angelina, con evidentes ganas de escuchar algo interesante a pesar de su tono casual.

—Así es—confirmó George, hablando más fuerte de lo necesario. —Hermione y yo.

—Quién lo hubiera pensado ¿no?—acotó Fred

—Pues nadie, ahora a entrenar, vamos Ron—intervino Harry que al ver el rostro de su amigo lo tomó del hombro para salir de los vestuarios.

—Pues yo creo que hacen una linda pareja—determinó Angelina—aunque nunca imagine que George se interesara en alguien como Hermione.

—Hermione es simplemente maravillosa y creo que, quien no puede verlo no se merece tenerla ¿tú qué opinas?—expresó George mirando fijamente a Ron.

—Yo opino que debemos salir a entrenar, ¡ahora!—vocifero Harry con firmeza mientras tomaba el brazo de Ron para arrastrarlo al campo de quidditch.—Ron—lo llamó al zafársele de su agarre pero ya era demasiado tarde para seguir intentando mediar, Ron iba transformado en una fiera dispuesto a caerle encima a su hermano.

En el receso de las clases, Ginny y Hermione habían decidido ir juntas a ver el entrenamiento de quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor.

— ¡Qué raro!—se extrañó Ginny cuando llegaron a las gradas—deberían haber salido hace diez minutos a entrenar.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema?—inquirió Hermione mientras observa el campo vacío.

—Que Harry es puntual y estricto en el quidditch—le contestó.

— ¡Ahí salen!—señalo Hermione con una sonrisa pero instantáneamente borró el gesto de su rostro, algo no iba bien y el grito ahogado de su amiga se lo confirmó.

— ¡Ginny!—bramó al ver que la pelirroja bajaba las gradas a toda velocidad, al ver quiénes eran los involucrados no dudo en seguir sus pasos.

— ¡Ya basta!—rugía un eufórico Harry que trataba de contener a Ron con la mayor fuerza que era capaz.

— ¿¡Qué sucede! –Ginny con el rostro desfigurado en una mueca de horror trató de colarse entre sus hermanos.

— ¡Sal de que aquí Ginny!—le ordenó George mientras trataba de liberarse de los brazos de su gemelo.

— ¡Dejen este lío!—les pidió Harry—no me obliguen a tomar medidas, no quiero dejarlos fuera del equipo—los amenazó, sin saber ya a que medio recurrir para frenar esa locura.

—No será necesario—profirió Ron soltándose de Harry –yo me marcho por mi cuenta.—y sin dar tiempo a que procesaran sus palabras se fue de allí a grandes zancadas.

Necesitaba estar lejos de todo, del mundo, de él mismo.


	10. Un pequeñisimo detalle

**Capitulo 10. Un pequeñísimo detalle**

**

* * *

**

Hermione iba a mitad de trayecto cuando vio como Ron se zafaba de Harry para salir caminando apresurado y cabizbajo rumbo al castillo; por un momento se quedo estática, debatiendo interiormente si ir tras él o seguir con su camino pero por más que no era lo que deseaba hacer, eligió la segunda opción ¿de qué valía seguir a alguien que rehuía a tu compañía?

— ¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó agitada por la pequeña carrera que emprendió para llegar junto al tumulto de jóvenes.

—Ron renuncio a su puesto—soltó Fred sin poder creérselo aún.

— ¡No!—lo contradijo su hermana girándose hacia Hermione— ¿Quieres saber lo que realmente sucedió? –la aludida asintió, pese a que el hosco tono de voz de Ginny le vaticinaba que no iba a gustarle lo que escucharía.

— ¡Tú!¡ Tu sucedes!—y al igual que su hermano se marchó con paso ligero del campo de quidditch, seguida por Harry que sólo se limito a mirar a su amiga sin ningún sentimiento definido.

Hermione quedó inmóvil, como si tuviese los pies clavados en el césped, observando a sus amigos marcharse. Sentía el ardor del llanto ahogado en su garganta, las miradas traspasarla como si fuera invisible, tan tiesa que era incapaz de escapar del foco de atención. Cuando notó una mano tomarla del brazo, sacándola de allí, sólo pudo sentirse agradecida.

—No le hagas caso, ya se le pasara el enojo—

—No, no se le pasara—contradijo, aun absorta, pudiendo concentrarse solamente en la punta de sus zapatos. —Todo esto es mi culpa—.

—Tú no tienes por qué ser culpable de que dos hermanos estén enamorados de ti—bromeó George Weasley, dispuesto a arrancarle una sonrisa que ilumine su triste rostro, propósito que, a duras penas, logro.

—Ginny sabe la verdad—confesó—fue por eso que se enojo tanto y tiene razón, si de verdad estuviéramos enamorados lo hubiera entendido, pero esto…. —la avaló.

— ¿Le contaste? Creí que iba a ser nuestro pequeño secreto—recriminó quejoso, aunque sin perder su tono divertido.

—Lo hubiera descubierto de todas formas—se defendió Hermione—Ginny además de ser muy perspicaz, es una de las personas que mejor nos conoce y engañarla hubiera sido….¡George!—se interrumpió, al girarse para mirarlo por primera vez, vio que la cara del gemelo estaba manchada de sangre que emanaba de su nariz.—Debes ir a la enfermería—le urgió tomándolo de la muñeca, dispuesta a emprender la carrera pero él la detuvo. –No es necesario, ya he dejado de sangrar, lo que si necesito es lavarme— dijo tratando de acicalarse con las mangas de su uniforme.

—Espera— le pidió Hermione mientras buscaba en su túnica—¡Aquí esta!—un pañuelo blanco y una varita aparecieron en el campo de visión del chico.—_¡Aguamenti!_—.

—Así está mucho mejor—George le sonrió, verla esmerarse en llegar a su rostro era demasiado gracioso.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó con la desconfianza a flor de piel.

—Nada, sólo que te ves graciosa en punta de pies para llegar cómodamente a mi rostro—Hermione también se rió y dándole un golpe amistoso continuaron paseando en el campo de quidditch, hasta que se les hizo inevitable su regreso al castillo, su regreso a la realidad.

Las dos semanas que siguieron al enfrentamiento de los hermanos Weasley, sólo conformaron lo que Hermione supo desde un primer momento ni a Ron ni a Ginny iba a pasárseles el enojo, no por lo menos fácilmente, eso era lo que Harry le había dicho con respecto a su novia _"tiempo necesita tiempo"_ y para rematarla había agregado que ella, Hermione, debía pensar muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, su corazón dio un vuelco, temió que Ginny le hubiese dicho la verdad a Harry pero cuando este le expresó que no lo tomara a mal, que él no estaba en contra de su relación con George, suspiró aliviada y reconfortada por la firme lealtad de la pelirroja.

Hermione no podía evitar extrañar horrores a su amiga, se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que los días que no pasaba con ella se le tornaban amargos y tristes. Su rutina transcurría en encerrarse en su dormitorio, cuando no había nadie, a leer o en la biblioteca a adelantar tarea. Tratando de no pensar en su soledad, de que el tiempo fluyera rápidamente intentando lo mismo con sus penas pero parecía que su pesar no tenia fin o al menos eso creyó, que sus días serian grises y solitarios hasta que un Weasley vino a iluminarlos nuevamente, George se mostraba atento y preocupado por su estado de ánimo y comenzó a hacerle compañía por largos ratos.

Sin darse cuenta, Hermione se acostumbró a la compañía del gemelo, llegando incluso a disfrutarla y necesitarla. George la hacía reír con sus bromas y chistes espontáneos y eran esos los únicos momentos en que olvidaba lo triste y sola que se sentía. Ella, por su parte, comenzó a equilibrar la despreocupada personalidad del joven, recordándole los exámenes y deberes que debía rendir o presentar, incluso llegando a convencerlo para que la dejara ayudarlo, a pesar de ir en inferior curso, a estudiar. Así, lo que en un principio fue compartir unas escasas horas se convirtió en estar, prácticamente, todo el día juntos. Tal vez fue por eso que sin percibirlo se transformaron en la "pareja" mejor vista en Hogwarts, a tal punto que nadie dudaba que este singular dueto no fuera el uno para el otro.

Pero una nueva noticia eclipso esta repentina popularidad, una noticia que alboroto a los alumnos, que enardeció, sobre todo, a la población femenina.

Un baile.

El baile de Hallowen .

Planeado y organizado por Dumbledore, este acontecimiento traía una innovación que entusiasmo a todos.

—Lo he observado en películas muggles—dijo Dumbledore—y me ha parecido muy didáctico implementarlo en nuestras costumbres. Este baile será diferente, no sólo tendrá barritas de regaliz, calabazas con facciones talladas o una banda de música, también tendrá su reina, su reina y su rey ¡los reyes del baile de brujas!

Todos ahogaron una exclamación de estupefacción pero los murmullos no tardaron en alzarse, para los populares salir electo era una confirmación a su status, para los que no lo eran, una oportunidad de serlo. Por un motivo u otro, todos querían ser, debían ser, los reyes del baile, los reyes de Hogwarts. Por lo que conseguir el mejor disfraz y una pareja haciendo juego se convirtió, instantáneamente, en el principal objetivo de los jóvenes habitantes del castillo.

Posiblemente, Luna, Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione eran las únicas personas a los que la idea de convertirse en los "reyes" los traía sin cuidado.

La primera, por algún motivo, había ingresado en el comité de alumnos que, voluntariamente, ayudaban a los profesores con la organización del baile, según sus propias palabras esta era la parte más emocionante y divertida que tenía el acontecimiento.

A Harry y Ginny definitivamente no les interesaba la popularidad, uno creía del otro que ya la tenían en la suficiente medida sin ser siquiera electos y una velada tranquila era lo que deseaban.

La situación de Ron y Hermione era distinta pues, tanto George como Lavender veían con buenos ojos al baile y su nueva "implementación", obviamente por motivos totalmente opuestos.

George lo veía divertido, Lavender totalmente necesario.

— ¡Vamos Hermione será divertido!—insistía el gemelo.

—George—contestó con firmeza la castaña—me lo has dicho 562 veces y no me has convencido ¿Qué te hace creer que decírmelo varias veces más lo hará?

—Mi tenacidad o el agote de tu paciencia—sugirió sonriente mirando su reacción.

—Sabes que esa clase de "actos" no son de mi agrado, es más—agregó pensativa—no sé si iré al baile.

George boqueó estupefacto y horrorizado a partes iguales. — ¿No hablaras enserio?—soltó con esperanza, aun sabiendo que hablaba muy en serio.

La castaña afirmó convencida—No estoy de ánimo para bailes George, Ginny no me habla y Ron…

— ¡Justamente por eso debes ir, necesitas diversión! además— dijo mientras sonreía travieso—no podemos decepcionar a nuestros admiradores. Hermione lo miró, alzando una ceja en señal de incertidumbre y desconfianza.

—El otro día me cruce con Luna y me dijo que somos los primeros en la encuesta, ¡incluso le ganamos a Harry y a Ginny!—le explicó al parecer muy orgulloso de las palabras de la rubia.

— ¿Y qué clase de encuesta realiza Luna?—se extrañó Hermione.

—Bueno, Luna es parte del comité de alumnos que colaboran con la organización del baile—comenzó a hablar con misterio.

— ¿Y?—preguntó inquieta la castaña.

—Y es la encargada de la encuesta….—prosiguió el gemelo muy divertido con su papel .

— ¿Qué clase de encuesta?—reformuló con impaciencia, aunque dudaba que quisiera escuchar de los labios del gemelo lo que suponía que iba a decir.

—De las parejas con más posibilidades de ser los reyes del baile—George finalmente había dicho lo que tanto temía oír.

— ¡Ro, Ro!—Lavender Brown ingresó a la sala común llamando a su novio a todo pulmón, se había pasado más de media hora buscándolo y no estaba de humor para tener que seguir recorriendo los pisos del castillo. — ¡Ahí estas!—exclamó, al verlo, relajada ante la perspectiva del término de su caminata; tal vez por eso se limito a ignorar la falta de respuesta del chico.

— ¡Tenemos que hablar!—le urgió abriéndose paso, arrancándolo de entre Dean y Neville que sólo se limitaron a mirar a Ron compasivamente.

— ¡Estamos en peligro!—expresó espeluznada, sin lograr despertar la mas mínima emocionalidad en el chico, situación que no pasó desapercibida para su percepción. — ¡Reacciona Ro, Ro!—le ordenó dándole una palmada—me he cruzado con Lunática Lovegood….

—Luna—habló por primera vez Ron, ganándose una rápida e inquieta mirada de Lavender.

—Como sea.—descartó, restándole trascendencia a la aclaración hecha por Ron.—Lo importante es que me dijo que Hermione Granger y tu hermano George son los primeros en la lista de candidatos para ser electos reyes—chilló con pavor.

— ¿Y a mi qué?—contestó parco, el oír esos nombres sólo lograron ensombrecer el semblante e inestable humor del que era preso.

— ¿Y a ti qué?—se sorprendió la chica. — ¡Ellos amenazan con quitarnos el lugar que nos corresponde!—protestó ante la apatía que profesaba su novio.—Debemos ver que disfraz te pondrás, tiene que combinar con el mío.—Quiero que sea azul como tus ojos—agregó endulzando su tono abruptamente.

—Lavender—balbuceo Ron, cada vez más cansado de la perorata de la chica—la verdad es que no sé si iré al baile.

— ¿Disculpa?—inquirió, segura de haber escuchado mal, colocando ambas manos en su cintura para mantener una estabilidad que estaba perdiendo peligrosamente.

Ron tomó aire para finalmente soltar con más claridad y valentía un claro y sonoro "No sé si iré al baile"

El rostro de la Gryffindor se desencajo y sus ojos se cristalizaron en un segundo—tú, tú no hablas enserio. No, no puede ser—

Ron miraba, visiblemente, incomodo como se mecía y retorcía sus manos. Retratando con su actitud abstraída su crisis, la furia que estaba intentando controlar, una furia que él sabía inevitablemente estallaría.

—Mira Ron—dijo de repente, increíblemente seria y tranquila. Al no oírla llamarlo por el sobrenombre que le inventó el aludido no pudo evitar dar un respingo –yo no-continuó, haciendo acople de la poca serenidad que era capaz de aparentar la cual, inevitablemente, perdió en sus siguientes palabras—no voy a permitir que esa rastrera odiosa de Hermione Granger ocupe…

— ¿Cómo has dicho?—la interrumpió, mostrando por primera vez un síntoma de emoción.

—Qué no lo voy a permitir—repitió la chica insegura.

—No me refería a esa parte—la corrigió en un carraspeo.

—Te refieres a esa Granger—afirmó más que preguntó de un evidente mal humor.

—Esa Granger, como tú dices, es mi amiga—enfatizó en un gruñido.

Lavender lanzó una carcajada irónica y desganada—¿tu amiga?—se burló—ella hace más de un mes que no te habla, en realidad—enfatizó—hace exactamente dos meses y medio que no lo hace, casualmente el mismo tiempo que tú y yo comenzamos a salir—ironizó con intención.

En ese momento una luz se hizo para Ron, un sonido similar al encendido de una lámpara hizo eclosión en su mente.

Hermione había dejado de hablarle desde el momento exacto que había comenzado a salir con Lavender.

¿Era eso prueba de que existía, aunque sea una mínima, posibilidad de que estuviera celosa?

Hasta la misma Lavender parecía creer que profesaba un sentimiento más allá de la amistad por él. ¿Sería él el ciego? Todo parecía tener sentido sólo había un, mínimo, detalle que no encajaba…

George

Si la castaña sintiera algo por él no estaría con su hermano ¿o sí? Él había empezado a salir con Lavender porque ella lo había hecho con Krum,. Hermione se había besado con el búlgaro entonces él se había besado con Lavender pero ella no era así, Hermione no salía con George por celos o despecho, no besaba a George por eso.

En ese instante frunció el ceño, sentía que un detalle se le perdía. Rebobinó en sus pensamientos, atento a cada detalle, una sonrisa no tardó en plasmarse en su rostro.

Hermione no se besaba con George por despecho o celos

_Hermione no besaba a George _

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Que no los viera no era sinónimo de que no lo hicieran pero también sabía que esa sola deducción era sospechosa. Se preguntó cuantas veces se habían besado o simplemente tomado de las manos en su presencia, la respuesta siempre era la misma: ninguna. No es que él se quedara demasiado tiempo en su presencia pero de allí a no verlos… oportunidades no habían faltado de eso estaba seguro.

— ¿Ron que te sucede?—la voz preocupada pero aun irritada de Lavender lo abstrajo de sus cavilaciones. En señal de respuesta movió su cabeza en un gesto ininterpretable que, a pesar de esta cualidad, dejó conforme a la chica que no tardó en retomar su monserga; sin embargo su voz no tardó en convertirse en un murmullo.

—Así es—escuchó que decía muy convencida de que el suspiro dubitativo lanzado por él era una confirmación a su conversación, convicción que no disipo. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la que pensar, demasiadas teorías que confirmar, que refutar. Sabía que no podía confiarse, que no podía ilusionarse con esa tonta idea pero por algún motivo no podía evitar no hacerlo y pensaba seguir sus impulsos.

— ¡Ro, Ro!—volvió a chillar la chica demandando atención. —¿Qué haces?—le preguntó extrañada cuando lo vio retroceder—¡Ron si te vas, olvídate de mí!—sentenció histérica, adivinando sus intenciones pero el pelirrojo no se molestó siquiera en contestar, tenia importantes cosas que hacer, cosas definitivamente más importantes que escuchar las vanalidades de Lavender, debía buscar ayuda, a su única esperanza.

Hermione no podía creer que en un solo día George la hubiese persuadido de ir contra sus convicciones no una sino dos veces.

Primero, usando todo tipo de argumentos manipuladores para que acepte ir al baile, hasta el punto de acusarla de egoísta.

—Tú y yo somos novios—.

—Ficticios—clarificó Hermione.

—El caso es que, si tu no vas yo no podre hacerlo—continuó hablando el pelirrojo, haciendo caso omiso de la aclaración.

— ¿Por qué no?—preguntó extrañada ante esa observación.

—Porque es de parejas—puntualizó el pelirrojo— ¿Cómo crees que iría con otra mujer?—agregó con dramatismo provocando un franco ataque de risa en la castaña.

—Ve con quien quieras—concedió aun hipando por los espasmos provocados por la risa—puedes decir que fue con mi con sentimiento—se adelantó al verlo con ánimos de replicar.

—Perfecto—respondió sonriente y con satisfacción —entonces iremos juntos—

Hermione abrió su boca, dispuesta a replicar pero el ingenio y el buen humor del gemelo ahogaron su respuesta en una sonrisa de asentimiento; después de todo George tenía razón, debía divertirse.

De lo segundo que la convenció fue aun más increíble, sólo Viktor lo había hecho y hasta él había tenido que insistirle más. Pero George con su sonrisa traviesa y su diversión contagiosa la había hecho sentirse segura, mucho más, incluso, que la contextura física de Viktor.

—No tienes que temer, yo cuidaré de ti—le dijo en un tono serio, nada habitual en él, mientras abría un hueco entre sus brazos invitándola a sentarse en el mango de la escoba. Hermione sólo lo dudo unos pocos segundos pero antes de contemplar la idea una segunda vez, se sentó en el delgado mango de la barredora de George. Él sonrió satisfecho y dio una patada al pasto para emprender vuelo. —Daremos una vuelta corta—le dijo a modo de tranquilizarla pero Hermione no lo necesitaba, al sentir el aire fresco en su cara olvido todos sus temores y poco a poco relajo sus músculos, había olvidado lo placentero que podía ser volar. Al verla tan animada George se animó a aumentar la altura, Hermione lo observó sonriente, contemplar el verde paisaje en todo su esplendor no tenía precio y se lamentó interiormente cuando, luego de una media hora, George impulsaba el mango hacia abajo para aterrizar y dar por terminado el viaje.

— ¡Realmente lo he disfrutado!—exclamó, todavía excitada por el paseo. George sonrió complacido y sin pensarlo posó una mano sobre su cabello. Hermione lo miró anonadada agradeciendo que sus mejillas ya estuviesen sonrosadas por el frío viento.

—Tú cabello se ha erizado un poco—balbuceó azorado. Tomando conciencia de sus actos, retiró rápidamente la mano de la cabellera de la castaña.

— ¡Oh!—emitió lacónica. Tan o más apenada que el gemelo comenzó a aplacar sus rizos. —Debo ir a estudiar—se excusó al cabo de unos pocos segundos y sin esperar una respuesta se marchó al trote rumbo al castillo.

George se quedó observándola hasta que se perdió de vista, maldiciéndose interiormente.

¿Qué había hecho? Un escozor recorría su mano, haciéndole cosquillas, la misma que minutos antes había rozado el cabello de Hermione, estiró sus dedos con la intención de borrar aquella cálida sensación, era imposible, él no podía sentirla, no debía sentirla.

—George—la voz de su hermana lo extrajo de sus perturbaciones. —Ron ha venido a hablarme—le soltó sin darle tiempo a responder a su llamado.

—Ginny olvídalo, no iré a disculparme con él—se atajó, su hermana solía insistir para que hablara con Ron pero él no pensaba hacerlo, no sería él el que diera el brazo a torcer, no cuando había sido Ron el que le saltó encima como un cavernícola, cuando era demasiado hombre para golpearlo pero no para decirle a la mujer que amaba lo que sentía.

—No me habló de ti—le aclaró Ginny. George la miró dubitativo pero pronto se disiparon las fugaces dudas que se le formaron por lo que la respuesta de su hermana no lo sorprendió, aunque no por eso pudo evitar sentir un extraño vacío en su estomago.

—Ha decidió hablarle, vino a preguntarme por ustedes, no te preocupes—se adelantó en esclarecer al verlo dar un respingo—no le conté la verdad, sólo vengo a informarte que ya pueden dejar la pantomima – y sin esperar contestación ni percibir la seriedad inhabitual en su hermano comenzó a alejarse.—George—como quien recapacita sobre un tema, Ginny, se detuvo a mitad de camino para mirar a su hermano—al final no fue tan mala idea, ayudo a Ron—y sonriéndole continuó su camino al interior de Hogwarts.

El gemelo sonrió desganado, quizás su hermana tenía razón, había sido una buena idea, es más se atrevía a pensar que hubiera sido la idea perfecta sólo había fallado en un pequeñísimo detalle, en uno que nunca se hubiera detenido siquiera a considerar, a él comenzaba a gustarle Hermione.

* * *

Aunque no lo parezca esta historia esta llegando a su final, solo me falta 1 o, como mucho, 2 capitulos. Espero que les guste, no es tan dramatica no? besos! Caro.


End file.
